


K-Pop v's Zombies

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, EunHae, GTOP, KyuWook - Freeform, M/M, TeukChul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: What happens when Big Bang and Super Junior team up during a zombie apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s nearly 3 am and Seunghyun is awake and watching his clock tick slowly towards the hour. Right on cue, there is a very gentle knock on his door and a huge involuntary grin spread across his face, punctual as ever. He opens the door and lets Ryeowook in, this is only the third time they’ve met like this, they don’t risk it very often. As soon as his door locks itself the elfin featured man launches himself into Seunghyun's arms, wrapping his legs around Seunghyun’s waist and kisses him deeply. They don’t speak, they don’t need to, they both know why Seunghyun invited Ryeowook to come tonight and why Ryeowook has accepted. They’re both lonely, they’re both missing the comfort of being with an understanding and supportive group of friends, that they found each other in this hyper-masculine environment is nothing short of a miracle. Seunghyun has fared better than Ryeowook, his height and body have seen him able to fit in and be accepted much easier than Ryeowook. Ryeowook has suffered, he’s been bullied and ridiculed since he arrived, he is surprisingly strong and fit for his size but he hasn’t been given a chance to prove it, it has been assumed that because he is small that he is weak, his sensitive nature has seen him singled out at every opportunity and it’s wearing him down. He clings to Seunghyun like a koala and Seunghyun moves them both towards his bed, kissing Ryeowook back and supporting him with one hand on his backside. Seunghyun lays Ryeowook down on the bed, not stopping kissing him and begins to strip Ryeowook of his clothes. With well-practiced ease they synchronise their movements, clothes off, cocks sucked to rock hard rigidity, condom on and Seunghyun slides neatly into Ryeowook’s waiting body. Seunghyun clamps his hand over Ryeowook’s mouth as he starts to move more forcefully in him, the last thing they need is for Ryeowook’s cries to give them away, with the other hand he strokes Ryeowook’s straining cock. They last no longer than 10 minutes, Ryeowook barely comes first, while his orgasm is still subsiding Seunghyun comes too, biting down a little harder than he meant to on Ryeowook’s shoulder to stop himself screaming out.  
‘Fuck’ Seunghyun pants as quietly as he can ‘I needed that’ then catching a glimpse of Ryeowook’s shoulder he winces ‘shit, sorry about that’  
Ryeowook grins back at him ‘my favourite type of war wound’ he tells Seunghyun ‘you aren’t supposed to draw blood though’  
Seunghyun looks closer, sure enough, four tiny beads of blood are forming where his canine teeth have pierced Ryeowook's skin ‘looks like a vampire got you’ he jokes with Ryeowook.  
Ryeowook rolls his eyes ‘dickhead’ he replies before kissing Seunghyun lightly and looking for his clothes. ‘I should go back before I’m missed.’   
Seunghyun nods regretfully, this was the reality of living on base, he doubts the superiors have thought too deeply about what goes on behind closed doors but if they were caught they would face disciplinary action which would likely be made public. Neither he nor Ryeowook could afford that sort of publicity.  
At 6 am his alarm went off and Seunghyun yawned massively, 2 ½ hours sleep is definitely not enough. He dressed carefully, any deviations from perfection would be picked up on and made his way to the mess hall. There was no food, this was new, as the last of his intake trooped in their superior banged on the table, instant silence fell across the room, listening.  
‘everyone listen closely, the city is facing a crisis, all personnel who have served less than one year are to be immediately dismissed, you are to gather your family, friends and neighbours and make your way to the port, ships will be evacuating people in a first come first served basis’  
There was murmuring in the hall, what are they being evacuated from? What were the longer serving personnel doing if they were helping to evacuate the city? The superior banged on the table again to restore the silence.  
‘Make no mistake gentlemen, this is not a drill, there is a sickness sweeping the city, a flu, people are dying but they do not stop moving. Once they are dead, they start to kill uninfected people, you gentlemen are uninfected and are most definitely at risk. This morning you will be issued with a knife and instructed on how to use lethal force against these creatures. You must only kill those who are already dead’  
Seunghyun looked around the room and he’s relieved to see that most people have a distinct look of ‘what the fuck?’ on their face that he’s sure is reflected in his own face. They’re being dismissed today, with a knife and instructions on how to kill dead people?   
‘You have 1 hour to contact loved ones and arrange to meet them, we do not expect any coms to remain open for long so assume this will be the last time you can relay messages to anyone. You will meet in the main hall at 0800 hours for further instructions and weapon distribution, dismissed’  
The sudden chatter and clatter of boots is incredible as the entire mess hall tries to exit at once, everyone wants to get back to their room to their cell phones. Seunghyun sends texts to Jiyong, Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri, instructing them not to question him but to make their way immediately to Taeyang’s house and wait for him there, this seems like the best option, Taeyang has his own place and, out of the 4 of them, is the best at being an adult, he’s likely to have food and other supplies in. Seunghyun’s family are outside of the city so, other than messaging his parents to tell them he was fine and not to worry, he’s done.  
There is another knock at his door just before 8 am, Ryeowook again, what’s he doing here? Seunghyun looks at him questioningly.  
‘What’s your plan?’ Ryeowook asks him  
‘I’ve told my lot to meet at Taeyang’s, what about you?’   
Ryeowook grins sheepishly ‘I suggested Heechul’s, it’s high up, should be a good vantage point until I get there’  
‘Smart thinking’ Seunghyun concedes  
Ryeowook looks pleased but shy ‘do you want us all to travel together?’ he asked Seunghyun ‘we’ll be better as a bigger group’  
Seunghyun nods, he doesn’t really want to head out into the unknown by himself anyway.   
Ryeowook grins ‘great’ then looks around ‘you’re not packed?’ he questions  
Seunghyun indicates at a small rucksack ‘that’ll do’ he tells Ryeowook  
Ryeowook looks shocked ‘it’s so small’  
Seunghyun grins back ‘just the essentials’  
They make their way to the main hall for 0800 as instructed. At the door they’re issued with a large knife and a belt pouch to keep it on, Seunghyun examines it, it’s a good looking weapon and he feels like a badass with it in his hand. He glances over at Ryeowook who’s wielding it like a sword and nearly giggles out loud before he manages to regain his composure, that little goof it going to get them both in trouble.  
The briefing is short, aim for the brain, dead people only, good luck, and you’ll probably be recalled at some point in the future so don’t get too comfortable back in civilian life.  
They leave the hall and Seunghyun waits for Ryeowook, it’s just past 9 am and they start walking together. Taeyang's place first, its only about 8 miles away and they’ve done plenty of marching over the last few weeks so it shouldn’t take long. Their optimism is short-lived, they’re all laughing and joking as they leave, their unexpected freedom is making some of the guys giddy with excitement. At the front of the line, there is a sudden shrill scream, followed by a lot of confusion and yelling. Someone has been taken, the people closest aren’t doing anything useful, they’re panicking instead. Ryeowook grabs Seunghyun’s hand,  
‘We need to get away from everyone’ Ryeowook tells Seunghyun quietly ‘follow me’  
They disappear down a small side street Seunghyun had barely noticed and start to quickly head away from the main group and towards Taeyang’s.  
It becomes clear, with all the ducking and diving, that this walk is going to take far longer than either of them has expected, with night falling they reluctantly decide to hole up for the night and carry on in the morning. This city has enough hiding places in the daytime, in the dark, it’d be even more lethal. They find a space down an alleyway, between 2 huge rubbish bins, where they can’t be seen and get as comfortable as they can. Neither man gets much sleep, they’re both severely sleep deprived and hungry when the sun comes up, the only thing that keeps them going is the knowledge that they’re nearly at Taeyang’s


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Jiyong didn’t pay much attention to the pilot, they chatter on through the fight anyway and Jiyong was distracted. There was a song trying to make its way out of his head but he was struggling with one particular line, nothing was working. It was the pilot’s urgent tone that finally grabbed his attention, 3 words that the pilot had clearly been repeating for a while.  
‘Tower, please respond’  
Jiyong looked up and at the back of the pilots head and listened as the pilot muttered  
‘Where the fuck are they?’  
Jiyong caught the attention of the flight attendant, it wasn’t hard, she’d been trying to get his attention for the entire flight. Jiyong had mostly ignored her, didn’t she know that half of the worlds bloody population threw themselves at him. It had been fun when he was younger, and he’d taken advantage of it, why wouldn’t he? This one though, he’s not interested, she’s ok looking but far too caked in makeup. As soon as he looks at her she rushes over.  
‘what can I help you with sir? She asked him  
‘is there a problem?’ Jiyong asked her ‘shouldn’t we be landing by now?’  
‘oh I can’t imagine there’s any problem, but I’ll check with the pilot’ she smiles and bows before retreating.  
As Jiyong watches her retreating back, ok her arse isn’t bad, he hears the pilot yet again repeating his plea for the tower to respond. The flight attendant comes back after a longer chat with the pilot than Jiyong had expected, she doesn’t look happy which sets Jiyong’s nerves on edge.  
‘the pilot is having radio trouble’ she tells Jiyong ‘it’s not serious but in order to land safely, we’re going to need to do a flypast as he can’t contact the tower. It’s nothing to worry about’  
It sounded like something to worry about, this plane had been fucking expensive and Jiyong didn’t expect things to be going wrong with it already.  
‘Make sure it’s booked in with maintenance as soon as we land, I can’t have this happening again’ Jiyong snaps authoritatively. This flight attendant nods briefly and bows again. Jiyong feels the plane start to descend and looks out of the window, it feels good to be nearly home, his own bed is calling him and he sorely needs a good sleep right now. The airport looks surprisingly quiet which is good, it should mean they can land quickly and he’ll be home soon.  
As the wheels finally touch the tarmac Jiyong is seriously on edge, the airport isn’t so much quiet as it is deserted, what the fuck? This place is usually a hive of activity around the clock but there are no other planes coming in and none waiting to depart. The airport buildings look dark and Jiyong can’t see anyone around. They taxi towards the VIP entrance, a nice little perk of having a private jet normally, but here too looks abandoned. He’s texted his driver to let him know they’re arriving but the text won’t go through either, fucking technology is really letting him down today. The pilot brings the plane to a stop and Jiyong again attracts the flight attendant.  
‘I can’t get hold of my driver, please ask the pilot to let him know to come and get me’  
The attendant nods briefly, she’s distracted by something out of the window and her distraction irritates Jiyong.  
‘What is it?’ he snaps at her  
She looks at him and her ears flush red when she sees the look on his face  
‘I’m sorry sir, I thought I saw something, I’ll speak with the pilot now’ and she hurries off.  
Jiyong finishes grabbing the rest of his belongings that he’s scattered while they’ve been flying, stuffing them carelessly back into his messenger bag. He puts his shoes back on and his jacket, by the time he’s done the attendant is back.  
‘Unfortunately the pilot's cell phone doesn’t seem to be working either sir, we’ll locate your driver when we disembark.  
Jiyong is supremely irritated now, he’s tired and hungry and just wants to get home, and it shouldn’t be too much to ask. His driver should be waiting though and, considering how quiet the airport is, hopefully, he’s seen the plane land.  
The 3 of them disembark and the pilot heads one way to find someone, anyone, to discuss the planes issues and hangaring with. The flight attendant heads off to look for Jiyong’s driver. Jiyong heads for the toilet, the plane has one but, considering the planes size, the toilet isn’t exactly private, that was an oversight he doesn’t intend to make again and he’s already wondered if something better can be retrofitted. While he’s in there he hears someone returning, and a shout which surprises him. This part of the airport is normally very serene and relaxing, he’s never heard anyone shout in here before. Hands washed and bag retrieved he goes to head out, he freezes in the doorway. Led on the floor across the room is the flight attendant, he only knows it’s her because of her uniform, she’s surrounded by four kneeling men and they’re doing what? He looks harder, unable to believe what he’s seeing. They’re eating her, snarling when they get too close to each other. What the actual fuck is going on? His mind goes blank and his vision hazes, for a horrible moment he thinks he’s going to pass out but he gets a hold of himself. He very gently shuts the bathroom door again and looks wildly around for anything he can use as a weapon. The room is devoid of anything useful, he checks in his bag on the off chance he’s forgotten about a gun or a knife he’s never owned but there’s nothing, unless these freaks can be battled with notebooks or pens he’s fucked. He’s watched enough movies to have a pretty good idea what these things are and he’s legitimately terrified, he’s only been gone 5 days and it looks like the airport has fallen, what lies beyond? What has happened? He decides to head for the carpark, there must be something he can borrow to at least get home, his house has been firmly secured because of anti-fans, and he should be able to hole up there until he figures out what to do next. Plan made he opens the toilet door once more, the things are distracted so he decides to make a very cautious run for it. He wonders briefly about the pilot, where has he got to? And his driver? Did he ever make it to the airport? Sticking to the shadows Jiyong heads towards the exit, as he passes the valet parking desk he has a brainwave, he’s not the first to have this idea by the looks, the key safe has been broken open but there are still keys here. He selects 3, he figures is sensible to have a couple of options and he doesn’t want to have to come back in here. This building is small compared to the main airport buildings so it doesn’t take long to get to the exit doors and he can see the car park beyond. The gates have been ripped off their hinges and are lying lopsidedly, people have left here in a hurry. Jiyong scans the outside as best he can, nothing is moving out there that he can see. He sidles out, nearly tripping over what’s left of the pilot, the mess that’s been left behind is incredible and Jiyong quickly averts his eyes. Clearly he needs to quickly get the fuck out of here. He pulls out the keys he grabbed and checks the information on the tags while he’s jogging towards the cars. He’s in luck and quickly spots one of the cars he has a key for. He breaks into a run, suddenly motivated to get to his escape vehicle, he can’t help but grin, this is a very nice car and he’s going to enjoy driving it. He slides into the driver’s seat, the car is black on the outside but the interior is red leather, it couldn’t be more perfect for him, a brief pang of jealousy shoots through him, why didn’t he think of this combo, it’s gorgeous. He strokes the butter-soft leather of the passenger seat, enjoying the sensation before remembering he was supposed to be escaping and turning the key in the ignition. The car roars into life, shocking loud in the silence and suddenly figures start to appear, shambling towards the noise. Jiyong’s eyes widen as he realises the danger he’s now in, car quickly in gear he manoeuvres out of the carpark and heads for the road. He lives about a 20 minute drive away under normal circumstances, there’s usually traffic but it’s a relatively easy drive. Today it’s crazy, none of the cars are moving, they’ve all been abandoned, thankfully there isn’t too many of them so he can get around them but this car is clearly attracting the weirdos, every now and then he sees another, too slow to catch him but trying anyway.  
Jiyong arrives back at his building and presses the remote access to his parking garage, amazingly it works and he’s in, once the shutters are down he breathes a sigh of relief. There are 2 of the creatures on the other side, making a half-hearted attempt to get in, but Jiyong is happy that the shutters will hold.  
He makes his way cautiously up to the main house, it should be empty but after the events of the day, he’s trusting nothing. He heads first for the kitchen and grabs the biggest knife he owns before checking the entire house, making noises in order to attract anything out. The house is empty, he is alone, once he’s checked the security he finally starts to relax, he’s safe for now but what is he supposed to do next?  
After a couple of extremely necessary hours of sleep he makes the decision to find the others, they may have a better idea of what the hell is going on and what they should do next. If they were together where would they go? He considers a few options but the most likely place is Taeyang’s house. It’s the closest to Jiyong’s anyway so it makes sense to start looking there. He heads upstairs to get changed, he’s going to need to wear something that’s easy to run like the fucking wind in if necessary. He packs a light bag too, food, change of clothes and another knife, he’s going to keep the first one in his hand. Jiyong considers driving to Taeyang’s but considering the car attracts those bloody things he decides against it. Taeyang won’t let him in if he’s trailing a bunch of those fuckers. The sun is just coming up as he slips quietly out of his house, looking briefly back wondering if is the last time he’s going to see this place.


	3. Chapter 3

About a mile from Taeyang’s place Seungri is busily stuffing his rucksack with all the food he can carry. Taeyang’s is pretty well stocked but the speed at which this city is falling, they need to keep on top of supplies. They’re still waiting on Seunghyun and to find out what his mysterious instructions to meet at Taeyang’s actually meant. They’re hopeful that he’ll have information about what’s actually going on and what they should do next. Heading out of the store Seungri suddenly froze, it couldn’t be? Coming towards him was one lone undead and with a sickening jolt, Seungri realised that he recognised him, Jiyong. This was his worst fucking nightmare coming true, how the hell had Jiyong got sick? Seungri was sure he’d been out of the country when this all started but if he’d come back in via the airport? Seungri shuddered, the airport has been overrun for days, and it couldn’t be less safe there. He tries to swallow past the huge lump in his throat as the man he loves advanced slowly towards him. Seungri couldn’t imagine what he’d gone through, he probably didn’t want to know. What should he do? Jiyong wouldn’t want this, of that he’s sure, but can he finish Jiyong off? A sob escapes Seungri as the realisation of the situation hits him, they are the only two around, he either runs and leaves Jiyong to this life or he kills him. This is the man whom Seungri has loved so deeply for so many years, the man who has been his teacher and his partner in all senses of the word. It’s a decision he has to make quickly, his sob has been heard by Jiyong and he’s moving much more purposefully towards Seungri, sensing a meal is close. Seungri’s knife is suddenly in his hand, it seems like his body has made the decision for him, death for Jiyong. It’s odd to see Jiyong so stiff in his movements, he’s always been so light on his feet, Seungri easily grabs Jiyong and stabs him deep at the base of his neck, angling the knife upwards to penetrate his brain. The effect is immediate and Jiyong’s body slumps in his arms. Seungri lays him gently on the ground, his sobs coming thick and fast now. This is the fourth undead he’s killed, the first one had been hard, it felt so wrong to kill someone but he knew they weren’t really themselves any more. The second and third had been easier, this was fucking torture. Stupidly Seungri had never imagined having to kill someone he loved, and he never wants to have to do it again.  
Seungri walked slowly back to Taeyang’s, he’s got the food and he knew the others would be waiting for him but having to tell them what he’s just done feels impossible right now. His rucksack is heavy but it’s nothing compared to the weight of responsibility he feels, he’d give anything not to have to see the looks of Taeyang and Daesung’s faces when he tells them Jiyong is dead.  
He buzzed the entry phone and Taeyang lets him in, he can instantly see something is wrong, Seungri is covered in blood and looks spiritually broken.  
‘What happened? Are you ok?’ Taeyang questions urgently, physically checking his maknae over with his hands, relieving him of his rucksack, he can’t find any source for the blood on Seungri  
Seungri looks blankly at Taeyang ‘I…’ he starts and then retches.  
Taeyang looks alarmed and swoops Seungri into his arms and runs to the bathroom. Seungri doesn’t attempt to speak again, he starts shivering, slightly at first and then he can’t stop. Taeyang puts him on the bathroom floor and Seungri curls into himself, hugging his knees tightly, trying to hold himself together.  
‘Seungri man, speak to me, please’ Taeyang pleads ‘what the fuck happened?’  
Seungri looks up after a very long minute, he’s still shivering violently and mumbles ‘I found Jiyong’ he can’t elaborate any further but Taeyang gets it instantly, the shock, and the blood, fuck.  
‘He was sick?’ he asks Seungri gently  
‘He was already gone. Well, you know…’ he stops and looks pleadingly at Taeyang ‘I couldn’t leave him like that could I?’  
Despite Taeyang’s instant grief, he knew he needed to comfort Seungri first.  
‘He wouldn’t have wanted to be like that, you know what he was like. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up’ Taeyang’s suggestion is practical but in all honesty, he can’t stand looking at Seungri covered in Jiyong’s blood a moment longer. He gently pulled at Seungri’s jacket, tugging it off his arms and threw it aside, he’d burn the fucking lot later. He pulled Seungri’s t-shirt over his head and then stood to turn on the shower. Seungri sat completely passive, letting Taeyang do whatever he wanted. When the shower was warm, Taeyang pulled Seungri up to standing, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed Seungri’s clothes off his and guided him under the warm water. Seungri was still shivering, the shock not abating yet, Taeyang reached in and grabbed the shampoo, standing on tiptoes to reach Seungri’s head he lathers up his hair. Seungri finally responded and leaned down to make it easier for Taeyang, Taeyang passed him the soap and encouraged him to wash himself, cleansing away all traces of blood and grime until Seungri is completely clean. His shivering has abated, Taeyang’s gentle administrations have soothed Seungri. He helps Seungri out of the shower and wraps him in large fluffy towels, patting Seungri’s face dry first and then his hair. That done Taeyang pulls Seungri into his arms and hugs him tight.  
‘I’m so sorry you had to do that’ Taeyang tells Seungri quietly ‘can you tell me where he is? I don’t want to just leave him out there’ Taeyang just manages to finish his sentence before his tears start to fall for his friend. How has their world come to this? Seungri hugs Taeyang back, it’s his turn now to comfort Taeyang  
‘I can tell you’ he whispers ‘but I don’t think I can go back’ and fresh tears start to slide down his cheeks.  
It’s into this scene that Daesung walks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he’s totally confused to see both Taeyang and Seungri crying and hugging, especially as Seungri is clad only in towels.  
‘Umm, what’s going on?’ he asks them dopily  
They both turn to face him and Daesung can see whatever it is is very serious indeed, they look at each other before speaking to Daesung.  
‘Jiyong’s gone’ Taeyang mumbles quietly  
‘I had to’ Seungri tells Daesung quietly  
‘You had to?’ Daesung checks in disbelief ‘oh Seungri, shit, I’m so sorry’ Daesung closes the gap between them in 3 easy strides and puts his arms around the pair of them.  
They hug, wordless in their individual grief until the buzzer makes them all jump. Taeyang heads for the entry phone and checks the camera. It looks like Seunghyun with someone else but he can’t be sure  
‘Identify yourself’ he barks into the intercom  
Seunghyun looks directly into the camera ‘I haven’t been away that fucking long, you know who I am’  
Typical sarcastic bugger thought Taeyang ‘who’s with you?’  
‘A friend, stop being fucking dramatic and let us in’ Seunghyun grins at the camera and he’s rewarded with a small chuckle and being buzzed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Seunghyun comes up the stairs slowly, he’s practically carrying his companion, as he enters the room Taeyang notices he’s struggling and rushes over to help him, supporting the man on his other side and helping Seunghyun to guide him over to the couch  
‘What the fuck did you do to him, man?’ Taeyang questions grinning and then more seriously ‘he’s not sick is he?’  
Seunghyun rolls his eyes ‘I’m not that fucking stupid, he’s definitely not sick, he’s a friend from the army base, recognise him?’  
Taeyang looks closer at the man currently unconscious on his couch ‘should I?’ he asks Seunghyun  
‘One of our oldest rivals mate’ Seunghyun jokes ‘Ryeowook, from SUJU’  
‘Is it?’ Taeyang looks again ‘Christ, he’s been through the mill’  
Seunghyun’s face falls a bit and he becomes serious ‘yeah he has, he’s such a good guy but they’ve been giving him a hard time. He’s exhausted and starving, that’s all’ Seunghyun speaks so tenderly about Ryeowook that Taeyang looks at him suspiciously   
‘Are you two…?’ he tails off but Seunghyun knows what he’s asking  
‘Nothing serious, don’t tell the others. Where are the others?’ Seunghyun answers evasively   
Taeyang nods in confirmation ‘Seungri’s just getting dressed, I think Daesung is with him’  
‘And Jiyong?’ Seunghyun asks innocently  
Taeyang chokes up ‘we lost him today, we’re just planning how we can get to him and bury him’  
Seunghyun’s face goes white ‘lost him? How?’  
‘Seungri went out on a run and found him, he had to… you know’ Taeyang tails off, unable to put into words what Seungri had had to do earlier that day.  
Seunghyun slumps to the ground and looks bleakly up at Taeyang ‘Seungri had to kill him?’ he whispers ‘is Seungri ok?’  
‘Not really’ Taeyang confirms, ‘I don’t think any of us are, but Seungri is really hurting’  
Seunghyun nods ‘poor bastard, I need to see him’  
Taeyang points towards his own bedroom ‘help yourself’  
Seunghyun slowly gets up, what the fuck is he supposed to say to Seungri? He wants to know exactly what’s happened but he doubts that Seungri will want to talk about it, he knows he fucking wouldn’t. Daesung is just coming out of the room and his face lights up briefly when he sees Seunghyun and grabs him in a tight bear hug  
‘I’m so glad you’re here’ Daesung tells Seunghyun ‘it’s been the worst day’  
Seunghyun nods ‘Taeyang’s told me, I’m coming with you to bury Jiyong, I need to see Seungri first though’  
‘Be gentle, he’s hurting so bad right now’ Daesung tells Seunghyun before releasing him from his hug, keeping hold of his hand for as long as he can  
Seunghyun enters Taeyang's bedroom, the lights have been dimmed for Seungri to rest but it’s obvious he’s awake and he’s crying, he’s pretty quiet but his sobs are gut-wrenching, coming from deep within his soul. Seunghyun crawls on to the bed and wordlessly curls his body around Seungri’s holding him tightly until Seungri’s sobs subside. Without even speaking to Seunghyun, Seungri’s breathing slows and he falls asleep, no doubt exhausted by the day, Seunghyun waits until he’s sure Seungri is fast asleep before he kisses him gently on the cheek and slips off the bed, leaving Seungri to rest.  
Back out in the lounge, Ryeowook has come around and Taeyang has thoughtfully wrapped him in a blanket, he’s sipping something from a cup and his colour looks much better. Taeyang and Daesung are discussing the best plan to retrieve and bury Jiyong, they know he’s roughly a mile away so bringing him back isn’t an option, there is a nice park pretty close to where Seungri left him though and the plan is to bury him there. They don’t want to do it right now, the sun is beginning to set and going out in the dark would likely be suicidal, besides, they need to hear from Seunghyun and Ryeowook what they know.  
They sit at the dining table, eating and drinking like the world was normal, Seungri sleeps on and they’ve decided to leave him for as long as they can, Taeyang will sleep in with him tonight in case Seungri wakes. Taeyang and Daesung listen in shock at Seunghyun and Ryeowook disclose what they know. The port is where they need to go but it needs to be on foot, it sounds impossibly dangerous, and they need to go via Heechul’s house to hopefully pick up other survivors. Seunghyun confirms that how they have so far killed the undead is the only way, destroy the brain and they’ll stop, nothing else will work. A gun or knife are the best options but both have their disadvantages, a gun will do the job from a distance but the noise attracts others, a knife is silent but obviously, you have to be in very close proximity and you risk picking up the infection that started this whole fucking mess. The plan is made, tomorrow at first light Taeyang, Daesung and Seunghyun will head out and bury Jiyong. Ryeowook will stay behind with Seungri, they know Seungri doesn’t want to go and Ryeowook could do with another day to recover before they make their way to Heechul's’. The meal finished the four men work quietly together to clear up the dishes, the mood is sombre but each of them is pleased to be together. Taeyang makes sure they all have somewhere comfortable to sleep, Daesung takes the sofa, Ryeowook and Seunghyun take the spare bedroom and Taeyang sleeps in with Seungri. They all sleep surprisingly well, Seungri doesn’t wake overnight although he’s restless at times, and Taeyang naturally gravitates to him and hugs him in their sleep which soothes them both. Seunghyun and Ryeowook fall asleep holding hands and manage not to let go for the entire night. Their sleep has been restless for weeks so having this safe place to fully relax is a real treat. They’re all awake early, Ryeowook looks so much better and Seunghyun is confident that he’ll be well recovered to carry on to Heechul’s tomorrow. Seungri looks ok too, he’s managed some breakfast and has actually spoken to Seunghyun, they’ve hugged and cried together and Seungri is grateful Seunghyun is here and that he’s going to help with Jiyong. As the sun rises Taeyang, Daesung and Seunghyun head out to perform one last act of service for their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

They walk in silence, taking turns to scan in front of them, behind them and to the side, they can’t be too careful. They approach a body where Seungri has told them he’s left Jiyong, Jiyong looks surprisingly serene, he obviously hadn’t been sick for long and Seungri hasn’t been rough when he'd killed him. They scavenge around until they find some wood, large enough to load Jiyong on to, to take him to the park. At the park they begin digging, they’ve selected a beautiful corner, away from the main hustle and bustle, surrounded by early spring flowers, and here they will bury the man who has led them so successfully for so many years. The digging takes longer than they’d expected, they want him to be safely interred, 2 dig while the other keeps a watch out, rotating to give each other a break. When they’re finally done, they struggle to lift Jiyong off the makeshift stretcher, Taeyang grabs Jiyong’s shirt at the front and accidentally rips it open. The ridiculousness of the scene makes Seunghyun giggle  
‘He’d be really pissed off with you for ripping his clothes you know’ he quips but Taeyang hasn’t moved  
‘What the fuck?’ he mumbles and purposefully rips the shirt more  
Daesung and Seunghyun exchange glances  
‘Umm, Taeyang, what are you doing?’ Daesung questions  
Taeyang looks at them startled, then grabs Jiyong’s left hand, searching for something  
‘Seriously man, what are you doing’ Seunghyun askes more firmly  
Taeyang beckons them over to see what he sees, or rather what he doesn’t ‘his tattoos have gone, well not gone, changed’  
Daesung and Seunghyun look at each other again ‘what the fuck are you talking about?’ Seunghyun asks, then strides over to see Jiyong’s body, only it clearly isn’t him, Taeyang is right, the tattoos have gone, different ones are on this body.  
‘Oh holy shit’ Daesung exclaims ‘this isn’t Jiyong, this is Mino’  
Taeyang laughs out loud at the utter absurdity ‘it can’t be Mino, it has to be Jiyong, it fucking looks like Jiyong’  
‘So does Mino’ Daesung points out reasonably ‘how many times have the two of them been told that.  
‘This is Mino?’ Taeyang asks, stunned  
Seunghyun, who has been silently looking for Jiyong’s tattoos until now speaks up ‘it’s definitely Mino, there’s no doubt’  
‘Jiyong could still be alive?’ Taeyang questions  
‘Let’s fucking hope so’ Seunghyun exclaims ‘we need to tell Seungri he didn’t kill Jiyong’  
‘Oh god yes’ Taeyang burst out ‘he’ll be so relieved  
‘What are we going to do now?’ Daesung asks, indicating at Mino and the grave they’ve dug.  
‘It’s his’ Taeyang says quietly, ‘he may not be Jiyong but he’s still family, we bury him like he’s family’  
Seunghyun and Daesung nod and get to work, placing Mino’s body in the grave and covering him over. The journey back to Taeyang’s is much more jovial, they can hardly believe what’s happened to them. The devastating pain of yesterday has gone, replaced by hope, Jiyong is still out there, and they can find him and be back together again. Their good mood is short-lived, when they get back to Taeyang’s his front door is ajar, not by much but it’s enough for them to know that something is very definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

They freeze and look at each other, nervous about what they’re going to find. Seunghyun takes the lead, silently indicating to the others to follow him, knives ready. They silently ascend the stairs and tiptoe into Taeyang’s front room. Ryeowook is sat serenely on the sofa reading which throws them all.  
‘Ryeowook?’ Seunghyun whispers ‘what’s going on?’  
They’ve entered so silently that Ryeowook jumps out of his skin and literally throws his book in the air, spinning around with his eyes wild  
‘What the fuck?’ he yells ‘why are you sneaking up on me? Gave me a fucking heart attack’ he’s clutching his chest dramatically  
Seunghyun looks at Taeyang and Daesung ‘check the whole place, carefully’ before looking at Ryeowook ‘man, the front door was open’ he tells Ryeowook ‘what’s going on?’  
Ryeowook goes white as he realises the danger he’s unknowingly been in ‘the front door was open? You left it open?’  
Seunghyun stares back ‘we definitely secured it before we went out, have you or Seungri been out?’  
Ryeowook shakes his head, confused ‘I’ve just been reading mostly, Seungri has been sleeping I guess, he’s not been out of the bedroom’  
Taeyang and Daesung come back in the lounge, the house is safe but Seungri has gone and Taeyang has found a note, addressed to them all.   
‘It’s Seungri’s handwriting’ he tells them sombrely before opening it and reading it to himself. His expressions go from disbelief to worry.  
‘What is it?’ Seunghyun asks, unable to bear the tension any longer  
‘he’s gone, wants to make the port run by himself without dragging us down’ Taeyang pauses and chokes up slightly ‘he says he can’t look at our faces knowing what he’s done’  
‘Fucking idiot’ Seunghyun bursts out ‘if only he’d of waited until we got back. Taeyang and Daesung nod, Ryeowook looks confused until Seunghyun explains to him ‘turns out he didn’t kill Jiyong, he killed Mino’  
Ryeowook looks stunned ‘seriously, what made him think he’d killed Jiyong then?’  
‘It’s a running joke in our company that they’re brothers, they do look very similar, it was only the tattoos that confirmed it for us’ Seunghyun explained  
‘What are we going to do?’ Taeyang asked ‘we need to find him, and tell him’  
‘How? We don’t know when he went, or which direction. He said he’s heading for the port, so are we, hopefully we’ll pick him back up along the way’ Daesung points out sensibly.  
No one is happy but they concede it’s the most sensible option. They need to stick to the plan to head for Heechul’s, pick up the others and make their way together as a big group. They spend the next hour or so getting organised for their trip, Ryeowook points out wryly that Heechul is well known for having no food in his house so they pack plenty. They leave notes for both Jiyong and Seungri, telling them where they are heading, they don’t explicitly tell Seungri that Jiyong is alive but they hope that by leaving him a note that, if Seungri returns, he'll understand the significance.  
The walk to Heechul’s isn’t far, Taeyang hadn’t realised how close he been living to Heechul, daft really but working for different companies meant they didn’t mix very often. Ryeowook is getting more animated as they walk, he hadn’t realised how much he'd missed his members until now, and he was fizzing with excitement. His excitement made him careless, he was leading the way and pirouetted a bit too close to the entrance to an alleyway, close enough for an undead to grab him by the wrist, he screamed. The others were instantly by his side, punching and kicking at the undead to get him off Ryeowook. Seunghyun kicked out at the undead’s arm and managed to break the bones, it didn’t stop the undead from trying to bite Ryeowook but it broke the strength in his grip and Ryeowook was able to finally spin away. Daesung grabbed the undead by the hair and sank his knife into its temple and the struggle was suddenly over. Body tossed aside they’re all breathing heavily, from the sudden exertion and the adrenaline  
‘Fuck’ Taeyang spat out ‘that was too damn close, and we’re not alone’ he indicates to their right where 3 other undead are advancing from, attracted by the fighting and screaming.  
Seunghyun nods briefly ‘I’ll take the one in blue’  
‘I’ll have the one in stripes’ Daesung volunteers  
‘Oh great, you’re going to leave me with the woman?’ Taeyang moans theatrically  
‘Ryeowook, watch our backs’ Seunghyun tells him as the other 3 advance on the undead, knives ready.   
They all dispatch their chosen undead with minimal disruption. Ryeowook has spotted others but they’re far enough away not to worry about for now.   
‘Right, no more distractions until we’re safely inside or we’re putting the whole group at risk’ Seunghyun snaps authoritatively and then regrets his tone as he sees Ryeowook’s face fall.   
‘Hey’ he says to Ryeowook gently ‘I’m not just aiming that at you. I know how you feel, I felt the same way yesterday when we were nearly at Taeyang’s’  
‘Didn’t nearly get yourself killed though, did you?’ Ryeowook answers, despondent  
‘I got lucky, that’s all’ Seunghyun tells him, throwing his arm around Ryeowook’s shoulders and hugging him. Ryeowook slipped his arm around Seunghyun’s waist and they walked like this together until they got to Heechul’s street. Ryeowook indicates at a building  
‘That’s the one’ he tells them ‘he’s in the penthouse, naturally’ and he smirks slightly  
There is one undead hanging around the entrance, repeatedly trying to walk through the closed door  
‘Looks like a fly at a window’ Daesung quipped before grabbing and dispatching her  
Ryeowook buzzed Heechul’s place and, without speaking to them, Heechul buzzed them in. Ryeowook rolled his eyes ‘not very security conscious is he?’  
Taeyang and Seunghyun exchanged a look ‘we need to go in carefully’ Seunghyun told them  
Ryeowook grinned, ‘don’t panic, he has cameras everywhere, he knows it’s me, I’ll guarantee it’  
When they arrive at Heechul’s front door Ryeowook is proved right, Heechul is standing in the doorway, bandana tied around his head with a sword in his hand, looking every inch like a ninja apart from the massive grin on his face. Ryeowook bursts out laughing  
‘God you’re such a fucking drama queen Heechul’  
Heechul throws the sword aside and grabs Ryeowook in a massive hug, picking him up and swinging him around before planting a big kiss on Ryeowook’s lips ‘god I missed you’ he tells Ryeowook  
Ryeowook is still grinning, ‘put me down idiot and let us in’


	7. Chapter 7

After the initial shock of finding only 3 of his members at Heechul’s, the gathering turns into a sort of a party. The SUJU trio are extremely glad of the food the others have brought, as Ryeowook suspected, Heechul’s place has very little food in it and they’d been planning to go out scavenging tomorrow. Mind you, at the rate they were all eating, they’d probably still need to do that anyway. One thing Heechul does have in abundance is alcohol, turns out he’s been stashing away some very nice bottles over the years. What starts out as an alcohol tasting session quickly descends into a drunken mess as the 2 groups bond over their parallel experiences over the years. Siwon is the first to call it a night, knowing he’s supposed to be leading the scouting party in the morning he doesn’t fancy doing it with a massive hangover. He goes around the room, kissing and hugging everyone, the SUJU members are expecting it but the Big bang members get a bit more of a surprise to be included, it’s nice though.   
Leeteuk, returning from the toilet, takes the opportunity to speak properly with Ryeowook  
‘You ok?’ he checks with Ryeowook ‘you look tired’  
Ryeowook bows his head ‘military is tougher than I expected’ he confided quietly  
Leeteuk immediately gets it, it may be a few years since he went but he doubts the culture has changed much ‘they giving you a hard time?’ he asks sympathetically  
Ryeowook carried on looking at his feet but he nods very slightly, then to his embarrassment tears start to slide down his face, damn, that alcohol had been a mistake.  
Leeteuk isn’t fazed at all, he curls his body around Ryeowook’s and holds him tight, shocked at how thin Ryeowook has become, and strokes his hair soothingly.  
‘Time passes’ he tells Ryeowook gently ‘you’ll be back with us soon’  
‘I’m not going back’ Ryeowook tells him ‘they can court-martial me for all I care  
‘You might never have to, depending on what happens in the city, who knows. Let’s not think about it now’ and Leeteuk kisses Ryeowook’s forehead, his temple, his cheek and finally plants a lingering, gentle kiss on Ryeowook’s lips. Ryeowook responds, sliding his hand along Leeteuk’s jawline to the back of his head, pushing his tongue into Leeteuk’s mouth. When they break off Leeteuk smiles  
‘I’ve missed that so much’  
Ryeowook blushes as thoughts of what he’s been doing with Seunghyun cross his mind, Leeteuk correctly reads his expression and his grin widens  
‘Military wasn’t all bad then? I hope you were discrete, people can gossip’  
‘I’m not daft’ Ryeowook tells Leeteuk, his face bright red. His eyes dart across the room and find Seunghyun before he looks back at Leeteuk.   
‘Him?’ Leeteuk questions ‘Seunghyun?’  
Ryeowook nods very slightly  
‘Is it serious?’ Leeteuk questions, although considering Ryeowook has just been kissing him he doubts it.  
Ryeowook shook his head ‘not in that way, he’s just been there, you know. I can talk to him’  
Leeteuk nods ‘I’ve heard he’s a good guy’  
‘He’s the best, if it hadn’t of been for him Leeteuk…’ Ryeowook trails off as he struggles to find the words ‘if he hadn’t been there for me, I.. I don’t know that I could have endured it as long as I did’  
‘It got that bad?’ Leeteuk asks, stunned  
Ryeowook nodded ‘he saved me’  
‘Sounds like I owe him a great debt’ Leeteuk says quietly  
‘I certainly do’ Ryeowook tells Leeteuk  
Over the other side of the room a raucous cheer goes up as Taeyang wins a drinking game against Heechul, they’re all grinning and Leeteuk decides it’s time to join back in. he pulls Ryeowook up to standing and the cross the room, Daesung hands them both shot glasses of something clear which they clink together before downing, its fucking strong but fucking good.  
The rest of the evening is a bit of a blur, Leeteuk remembers at one point Seunghyun picking Ryeowook up in his arms and them disappearing off into Heechul’s spare bedroom. He and Heechul end up going a bit too far with each other, again. They don’t get drunk together very often, never in public as the result is always the same. This time Leeteuk suspects he instigated the sex, watching Ryeowook going off with Seunghyun made him suddenly incredibly horny, whatever happened, he’s yet again woken up naked with Heechul with a slightly sore arse.


	8. Chapter 8

Donghae and Eunhyuk missed Ryeowook’s initial text, after a really busy few months travelling and promoting they’ve put aside these few days to lock themselves away from the world. To rest, to eat, to fuck and to sleep. They’d made the rules the first time they’d done it, no TV although DVD’s were allowed if they both agreed, no cell phones, no outside world contact at all unless they order food in. Their lives are so busy and so open to the public for most of the time that the odd occasion like this where they shut themselves away from everyone and everything is so precious.  
Waking up on the third day Donghae stretches luxuriously, they’ve had so much sleep in the last few days, catching up, but he’s ready to do something today. Eunhyuk is still fast asleep, mouth slightly open and flat on his back, Donghae grins, he looks so damn sexy when he’s sleeping. Donghae leans over and gently kisses the side of Eunhyuk’s mouth, hoping to wake him, he’s horny again and wants to take advantage of the last hours of solitude before they go back to reality. Eunhyuk reacts in his sleep, rolling over to face Donghae so Donghae kisses him again, fully on the mouth this time and Eunhyuk starts to smile against Donghae’s mouth as he slowly wakes up. Donghae trails his hand down Eunhyuk’s chest to his stomach, the few days of pigging out have had zero impact, and his stomach is still taught and muscular. His hand goes further south as he continues kissing Eunhyuk, his hand teasing Eunhyuk’s semi-rigid cock to fully erect. Eunhyuk is now fully awake and he rolls on top of Donghae, rotating his hips across Donghae’s and making sure that he too is erect and ready. Donghae spreads his legs and, with the well-practised ease of a couple who have been together a very long time, Eunhyuk pushes his cock inside Donghae’s eagerly waiting body. Donghae groans out as Eunhyuk slides inside him, this really is the best way to wake up. Eunhyuk grins at Donghae as he continues to move inside of him  
‘You horny this morning by any chance?’ he jokes  
Donghae looks into Eunhyuk’s eyes and blinks slowly as Eunhyuk strokes his cock ‘always fucking horny when I’m with you babe’ gasping out as Eunhyuk grips him tightly  
‘After all these years’ Eunhyuk marvels  
Donghae grins ‘after all these years and until the end of the world’ and pulls Eunhyuk’s face down to kiss him again.  
After breakfast, as agreed, they retrieve their phones from where they left them, they are both shocked by the number of texts, missed calls and notifications that are waiting, it’s a seemingly never-ending stream. What the fuck have they missed? They start reading, so many saying the same thing   
‘Where are you?’ and ‘are you safe?’  
They both read Ryeowook’s message at the same time ‘go to Heechul’s, wait for me there, I have a plan’  
But a plan for what? Thankfully Heechul has sent a more comprehensive message, it doesn’t explain everything but it’s better than nothing  
‘City has gone to shit, come to mine, don’t drive, there’s a whole bunch of crazy fuckers out there, bring food, I have none’ and then he’s added ‘the news says you can kill the crazies – stab them in the head’  
Donghae and Eunhyuk stare at each other, has the city really gone to shit in such a short space of time.  
‘Turn on the news’ Donghae suggests  
Eunhyuk jumps up and switches on the TV, there’s no use though, its channel after channel of static, nothing is broadcasting. They both try to search for information on their phones but the network is down, texts refuse to go through, they cannot contact anyone. They look at each other, increasingly concerned  
‘What do we do now? Are we really supposed to walk to Heechul’s with a bunch of crazy people out there and stab people in the fucking head? What is going on?’ Eunhyuk’s voice is much shriller than normal, he looks as terrified as Donghae feels  
‘I guess at least at Heechul’s we’d be high up, and with others?’ Donghae suggests sceptically  
‘It’s fucking madness, what’s happened?’ Eunhyuk asks, knowing Donghae has no way of knowing either  
Donghae just shrugs ‘I don’t know, it sounds like Ryeowook might though, something military maybe? I wonder if he deserted’  
‘Fuck, he wouldn’t, would he?’ Eunhyuk looks scandalised  
‘You know what it’s like man, they might have pushed him too far’  
Eunhyuk nods thoughtfully, ‘poor Ryeowook. Ok, let’s do it then, Heechul’s isn’t far, he said to bring food, and if we’re stabbing people I guess we’ll need knives’  
Donghae has to giggle at the utter absurdity of Eunhyuk’s speech ‘if we’re stabbing people?’  
Eunhyuk’s face sets firm ‘that’s what Heechul said wasn’t it?’  
Donghae nodded and his face became serious ‘he did, ok, let’s get organised’  
They hunt out some decent size bags and sweep the place for as much food as they can find, it’s a surprising amount and feels really heavy, Donghae has never been so glad that Heechul lives so close. The knife drawer doesn’t offer up many decent options but they both select something fairly sharp that will hopefully do the job.  
They make their way outside cautiously but there’s nothing to see, the city is literally deserted, it’s so quiet it’s eerie. Apart from the hastily abandoned cars, it looks like the inhabitants have all suddenly been hoovered off the face of the earth. They walk purposefully towards Heechul’s, it takes them little more than 20 minutes and they don’t see another soul along the way. They are naturally quiet and watchful and make it to Heechul’s building without incident. Heechul buzzes them in and they start making their way slowly up the stairs, the bags feel like they’re getting heavier and obviously, Heechul lives on the 40th bloody floor of this building. On the 37th floor, they stop again, breathless and panting they don’t initially hear the shambling footsteps coming in the opposite direction, by the time they do the person is practically on top of them. Out of sheer habit, they both rise to greet the stranger but he suddenly lunges at them, mouth open and tries to bite Eunhyuk. They’re both too stunned to make a noise, their knives have long been stashed in their bags, they didn’t imagine for one second that they’d be in danger in this building. Donghae punches the stranger which thankfully stops Eunhyuk from getting bitten. The stranger isn’t deterred though and comes back for another try. Out of sheer desperation Donghae shoves the stranger to the edge of the landing and against the railings, when he goes to attack them again Donghae shoulder barges him, lifting the stranger up higher than he intended to and once again shoves him into the railings, this time though the stranger is too high to be fully stopped by the railings and his body flips over and falls down the middle of the staircase, back down the 37 floors that Eunhyuk and Donghae have just climbed. The bang that the body makes at the bottom is incredibly loud and Donghae makes the mistake of looking, the sight of the impact the body has made has an instant effect and he vomits over the railings, regretting eating quite so much for breakfast. Eunhyuk goes to look too but Donghae weakly pushes him back, shaking his head.  
They carry on to Heechul’s front door and knock on it. Donghae is still shaking a bit from the fight and the killing, he never wants to have to do that again. Heechul looks incredibly hungover and from the mess in the living room, Eunhyuk and Donghae conclude that he probably is, he is a bit grumpy  
‘Why did it take you so fucking long?’ he groans ‘I buzzed you in ages ago’  
‘Heechul, you live on the 40th fucking floor, why do you think it took so long?’ Eunhyuk replies irritably  
Heechul stares at them, confused for a second and then realisation dawns ‘you didn’t walk up the stairs, did you? Why didn’t you take the lift?’  
Donghae and Eunhyuk stare wordlessly at each other, they’d both just assumed it wouldn’t be working, neither of them had checked.  
Heechul laughs so hard he can hardly get the words out ‘you walked up 40 flights of stairs because neither of you checked the lift? You fucking dumbasses’  
Despite their exhaustion both Donghae and Eunhyuk have to laugh too, it really was stupid of them. They’re not going to let Heechul off the hook that easily though  
‘Oi, be nice’ Eunhyuk tells him ‘or we won’t share the food we brought’  
Heechul's eyes light up, Donghae goes a bit green at the thought of food yet  
‘You brought food?’ Heechul asks ‘fucking legends’ then he eyes Donghae ‘why do you look like you’re going to puke? You that unfit?’  
Donghae doesn’t speak, he sprints for the bathroom instead, slamming the door shut behind him, and the unmistakable sounds of retching can still be heard though.  
‘What’s up with him?’ Heechul asked Eunhyuk  
Eunhyuk explained about the stranger on the staircase  
‘I didn’t look’ he tells Heechul, ‘but apparently your lobby is a mess now’  
‘Did he seriously throw someone off the 37th floor? Heechul asks shocked, ‘I told you to stab them’  
‘Our knives were packed away, fucking guy was trying to bite us’  
Heechul nodded, ‘yeah, they do that apparently, I haven’t seen one yet’  
Eunhyuk’s eyes widen ‘haven’t you?’  
‘Nope, Ryeowook told people to come to me so I waited’ Heechul told him ‘I told everyone to bring food, I never have food’  
‘How many are here?’ Eunhyuk asked  
‘You two make 9’ Heechul told him  
‘That’s all?’ Eunhyuk asked, ‘who are we missing?’  
‘Come through’ Heechul told him ‘you can chat with Ryeowook about what he knows, he arrived yesterday’  
Eunhyuk and the newly recovered Donghae head through to Heechul’s main room, they’re greeted warmly by everyone, their food is a welcome sight and means the food run can be put off for at least another day. The group chat and exchange what information they have, Donghae and Eunhyuk don’t have much to add but their story about the 37th floor entertains people. Donghae starts to feel better about what he’s done once others start sharing their stories of undead that they’ve killed. They discuss who is missing, and how long they should wait for others to maybe make their way to the port. It’s a balancing act, they don’t want to leave their friends behind but they don’t want to miss the evacuation either.   
For this afternoon though they eat, they drink and they bond as a new group, Daesung suggests raiding Heechul’s DVD collection for any movies that will help them learn how to survive. Heechul’s house, which is usually so serene and quiet, becomes a hive of activity with people cooking and eating, sleeping and watching TV, chatting and hugging. Heechul decides he’s quite enjoying this whole apocalypse thing.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s taken Jiyong nearly 11 hours to make it to Taeyang’s, fucking ridiculous really. He’s completely exhausted when he arrives, one of his shoes has torn on the way, so much for picking good escape clothing, he’s lucky he’s not been too close to any of those weirdos. He’s spotted plenty of them but he’s good at moving silently and sticking to the route less travelled, so far he hasn’t had to kill any which has been a relief really, some of them look way to alive for him to be comfortable with killing. He makes his way to Taeyang’s front door and presses the buzzer, no answer, he tries again, unable to believe his bad luck. There’s still no answer and he slumps down against the door, he can’t think straight right now as to whose place is the next closest. To be honest he doesn’t really want to keep walking right now, if he thought he was tired yesterday it’s nothing compared to how he feels right now. Something niggles him in the back of his brain, what is it? Then, suddenly, a flash of inspiration, Taeyang told him the house code years ago, just in case, he’s never used it, never needed to, what the fuck was it? He wracks his brain, trying to recall the conversation, he can recall where they were, the grin on Taeyang’s face but, oh for fuck's sake, what was the number? He’s holding his head, trying to squeeze the long-forgotten information out of his brain but it’s no use, it won’t come. Defeated he rifles through his backpack for something to eat, his hand slips along the blade of the knife he’d forgotten he’d stashed in there and he cuts himself, it’s not too bad but it induces a white-hot anger in him, as if these last couple of days haven’t been fucking bad enough. Sucking the blood off the side of his thumb his brain suddenly decides to give up the information he’d been trying so desperately to recall, now he just has to hope that Taeyang hasn’t changed the number. He punches in the number with his fingers crossed, 6 digits stand between him being outside overnight or being inside, he holds his breath and amazingly the green light flashes and the door unlatches. Jiyong throws himself through the door and slams it behind him, re-securing it, he’s never felt so relieved. Knife in hand he heads up the stairs and scouts around Taeyang’s place, checking he’s truly alone before he spots the notes on the table, one addressed to him and one to Seungri. Why isn’t Seungri with them? That worries him. He reads his note, it’s signed from Taeyang, Daesung and Seunghyun which is unexpected but reassuring.  
‘Jiyong, we hope this note finds you well, we are all ok and together. We have moved on to Kim Heechul’s place to meet up with some others before we head to the port for evacuation. We hope we will see you soon, take care brother’  
And it lists Heechul’s address. Jiyong is relieved to see the address is close, it shouldn’t take long to get there at all. He decides to rest now, he needs to eat and he needs some other shoes before he heads off again. He raids Taeyang’s cupboards and finds plenty of food, he makes himself a decent meal before falling asleep, still wearing his shoes, on the couch.   
When he wakes up it is fully light, the sun is streaming through Taeyang’s big windows, checking his watch Jiyong is shocked to find its near midday, he’s slept for about 14 hours. His stomach is complaining so he decides to eat again quickly before he heads out. Food in one hand he heads for Taeyang’s shoe collection to find something that will fit him, Taeyang’s feet are very slightly bigger that Jiyong’s but he finds a pair of designer trainers that are known to be cut a bit small and tries them on. They fit perfectly, looking at them Jiyong doubts Taeyang has ever worn them and he has a horrible feeling they may be just for collecting rather than wearing. He makes a mental note to replace them for Taeyang as soon as he can, he’d like to keep these anyway, and they’re really comfortable.  
Back in the lounge he turns his note over and writes on it, leaving his own message for Seungri, he hopes that he’ll find both notes soon. It feels wrong that they will soon be together as a four without Seungri.  
He heads out and turns towards Heechul’s place, almost immediately he’s attracted the attention of one of the weirdo’s, he tries to evade it but this one is determined. It begins to move towards Jiyong more purposefully and he speeds up again, he stupidly takes a turn without checking it and finds he’s headed down a blind alley. Fucking idiot, he admonishes himself, realising that he has no choice but to kill this one. He launches himself at it, stabbing his knife deep into its chest, right through the heart, he’s pleased with his aim for about half a second until he realises that his attack has done nothing to stop the weirdo. How is that possible? He yanks his knife out and tries again, still nothing, what the actual fuck? The weirdo is now grappling with Jiyong and attempting to bite him, Jiyong is seriously concerned that he’s about to die here. He flails about wildly with his knife and it goes in again, right into the weirdo’s eyeball, somehow he’s managed to push it in hilt deep, it looks grotesque and for a minute Jiyong thinks he may lose his breakfast, a couple of slow deep breaths later he’s gained control of his nausea enough to retrieve his knife. Why did that stop it but not the other stabs? Jiyong’s thoughts remind him, the movies, remember the movies, it’s always about disabling the brain. He shakes his head in disbelief, this is too weird for words.  
He pulls himself together, looking at the blood-spattered state of his clothes he’s glad he’s brought a change with him. He can practically see Heechul’s building from here so he heads quickly to it, buzzing the door for the penthouse, it had to be the penthouse, didn’t it? He’s rewarded with entry. There is a huge mess in the entrance hall, blood, bones and god knows what else is spread over a huge area and up the walls, Jiyong has no idea how someone managed to make such a mess and he probably doesn’t want to know, he presses the lift button and heads up.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiyong is greeted at the door by Heechul’s now familiar theatrics and he can’t help but grin at the sight. Heechul has let Seunghyun, Taeyang and Daesung know that Jiyong is on his way up and they practically throw Heechul aside in their eagerness to give Jiyong a big hug. They take one look at him covered in blood and reconsider  
‘Shit, what happened?’ Seunghyun asked Jiyong  
‘One of those fucking weirdos jumped me’ Jiyong replied ruefully, ‘nearly lost my fucking knife in his eyeball’  
Taeyang, who has been scanning Jiyong, has to say ‘and you did it in fucking limited edition trainers? Look at the fucking state of them’  
Jiyong looks down and notes the trainers, which were pristine white just an hour or so ago, are now filthy with mud and splattered blood, he blushes deeply before he mumbles  
‘Ahh, yes, shit, Taeyang, we need to talk’  
Taeyang goes white as the implication of what Jiyong is saying hits him ‘those are mine?’ he all but whispers  
Jiyong winces and nods ‘I’m so sorry, I broke my pair on my way to yours, and I needed more shoes’  
‘And you chose those?’ Taeyang is incredulous ‘do you have any idea what those are?’  
‘Most of your shoes were too big, I am sorry, I’ll replace them as soon as I can’  
Taeyang looks down at Jiyong’s feet and shuts his eyes for a long minute ‘they were so expensive’ he moans  
Some of the others have made their way to the front door, curious to see what the delay is. Leeteuk clocks Taeyang’s pained look and follows his gaze down to Jiyong’s shoes  
‘are you out of your fucking mind?’ he suddenly yells, shocking everyone, and falls down on his knees at Jiyong’s feet, carefully taking one of Jiyong’s shoes in his hands and examining it as best he can considering Jiyong is still wearing it. ‘Are these real?’ he whispers, looking up at Taeyang  
Taeyang nods, ‘real, and mine, and never been out of the box until he found them’ Taeyang says sadly  
‘Fuck’ breathes Leeteuk ‘I haven’t even seen these over here’  
‘I imported them’ nods Taeyang  
‘What shoe size are you?’ Leeteuk barks at Jiyong, still holding one of his feet  
When Jiyong told him Leeteuk looked relieved ‘thank fuck, same as Heechul, he’ll have some more suitable spares for you, you can take these off now’  
Jiyong bent down to reach for the laces and yanked at one of the ends. Leeteuk literally slapped his hand ‘be gentle, Jesus, do you even know what you’re wearing’  
Jiyong had had enough of this shit ‘they’re just fucking shoes, I’ve said I’ll replace them, stop being so damn dramatic’  
Leeteuk looks scandalised, looks up at Taeyang and mutters ‘just shoes, fucking hell’ and proceeds to gently untie the laces and carefully loosening them off Jiyong’s feet before motioning him to step out of them. Leeteuk cradled the shoes to his chest, ‘I’ll do my best’ he tells a mystified Taeyang ‘no promises with the blood, but I’ll do my best’ and he disappears deep into Heechul’s apartment  
‘What the fuck was that all about’ Jiyong asked  
Despite his annoyance, Taeyang was smiling, ‘I guess he likes shoes more than I do, he looked like he was going to cry’  
Jiyong indicated himself ‘I could do with changing everything to be fair, Heechul, is it ok if I have a shower?’  
Heechul nodded and smiled ‘sure, follow me’  
After his shower, and now dressed in clean clothes, Jiyong returns to the now larger group and tells them what he’s experienced so far, and listens to what they know too. He’s extremely shocked to hear about Seungri and the reason they’ve had to leave him a note, and he’s worried, in Seungri’s state of mind he could do anything, but there’s nothing else he can do, it’s so frustrating. Seunghyun reassures him that he’s done the best thing he can, leave a message for Seungri letting him know he’s still alive.  
The afternoon passes in a similar fashion to yesterday, different people doing different things around Heechul’s apartment. His rarely used washing machine is hard at work, laundering the clothes of the now 9 men currently here. The Big Bang boys are supposedly watching a movie but it hasn’t escaped Seunghyun’s notice that Jiyong isn’t concentrating. They’ve known each other long enough for him to know that Jiyong is worrying and is a lot more stressed out than he appears on the outside. As darkness falls he slips his hand into Jiyong’s and squeezes. Jiyong looks at him and smiles a small sad smile. Without words, Seunghyun indicates to Jiyong to follow him and they walk, hand in hand, to the bedroom that Seunghyun and Ryeowook have been sleeping in. their departure doesn’t go unnoticed by Ryeowook and, although he knows that he and Seunghyun weren’t serious, he can’t help the little stab of jealousy that courses through him. He thought that he and Seunghyun had become close but it was clearly nothing like these two had together.  
In the dim light of the bedroom, Seunghyun first pulls off his clothes, leaving on his underwear before helping Jiyong to finish taking off his. They slide into bed together and Seunghyun pulls Jiyong to his chest, stroking his hair and kissing him gently on the top of the head  
‘I’ve missed you’ he tells Jiyong gently  
Jiyong just nods, being back in Seunghyun’s arms feels so natural. He’s been with Seungri for so long that Seunghyun had backed right off on the physical contact, tonight though, god he needs this. They’ve not been together in this way since the very beginning but he’s glad they’re together again. With this world falling to shit around them, he needs all the comfort he can get. They drift off to sleep together, Jiyong safe in Seunghyun’s arms.  
Back out in the lounge Leeteuk returned to Taeyang with what looks like brand new shoes, he’s been gone hours but the look of pride on his face is wonderful to behold. He passes them to Taeyang  
‘They’ll never be the same’ he tells him ‘but I couldn’t leave them like they were’  
Taeyang examines them carefully, apart from some scuff marks on the soles and some slight wrinkling of the fabric in a few places Leeteuk has literally performed a miracle.  
‘How the fuck did you do this?’ Taeyang asks him, incredulous and very grateful, pulling a surprised Leeteuk in for a hug  
Leeteuk blushes at the enthusiastic response ‘I wear a few of mine out more than I should’ he confides, ‘I’ve learned a few tricks about cleaning them’  
‘You’re not joking, seriously though, thank you. I could have cried when I saw Jiyong wearing them’  
Leeteuk nods seriously ‘me too, I’ve felt privileged just working with them this afternoon, Jiyong had no idea what he was wearing did he?’  
Taeyang grinned and shook his head ‘nope, he just found some shoes that fitted’  
‘You need to hide them now’ Leeteuk joked and then yawned hugely ‘bedtime now I think, we need to make some decisions in the morning, the evacuation ships won’t run forever’  
Taeyang nods and looks around ‘it’s going to be hard leaving this place though’


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the group is up early the next morning, aware that they can’t stay at Heechul’s forever. Seunghyun and Ryeowook especially are keen to keep moving, knowing the urgency with which their superiors had spoken to them before they were dismissed. This group is full of big characters and there are a lot of opinions as to what should happen next. The biggest rivalry though is between Jiyong and Leeteuk, both used to being the final voice in any group discussion, they’re butting heads when their opinions don’t line up, both are becoming frustrated with the others reluctance to concede any points. Their leadership styles are different, Leeteuk likes to be heard, likes to be the centre of attention and is happy to keep talking to get his point across. Jiyong is quieter, but he’s used to being consulted on all points and he’s getting increasingly irritated with Leeteuk not doing so. The subject of a supply run is surprisingly hotly contested, both groups considering that they have the stronger members to complete the mission. Leeteuk argues that all of their members have been through the military and therefore have acquired skills that will help them, Jiyong argues that their members have killed more of the undead, which is true, Taeyang and Daesung especially have killed at least 7 each, surprisingly high for this early in the conflict. In the end, its Taeyang who sorts the situation out, still grateful for Leeteuk for rescuing his shoes without hesitation yesterday.  
‘Guys, who actually wants to go?’ he calls out over the noise ‘surely that’s more important than all this fighting’  
There aren’t many volunteers, most of those who’ve had experiences in the outside world aren’t especially keen to repeat them. Eunhyuk puts up his hand silently, followed by Siwon, Leeteuk nods firmly before raising his hand and, surprisingly, Daesung adds his, just the 4 of them. Jiyong shakes his head  
‘Nah, fuck that, those things are crazy’  
‘Four is enough’ Leeteuk says, ‘we don’t need a huge group to go out. The rest of you can prep weapons, food and clothes and anything else you think we might need. We need a plan of how we’re going to get these, potential places to stop and rest, this is going to take a few days I reckon and we need to be smart. Recognising he’s been steamrollering Jiyong a bit he turns to him ‘can you coordinate that? We need a good plan so we all stay safe’  
Jiyong softens a bit and nods ‘yeah, I can do that’ he tells Leeteuk and the others  
‘Right, good, that’s settled’ Leeteuk tells them, ‘scouting group, we’ll leave in an hour?’ the others nod and the group slowly disbands to start getting organised. Seunghyun catches Ryeowook in a quiet corner.  
‘Hey, you ok? I’m sorry about last night. Jiyong was just…you know. He needed me’ Seunghyun tried to explain  
Ryeowook smiled ‘I’m fine, I know, I get it’  
‘I really do like you’ Seunghyun tells Ryeowook  
‘I should bloody well hope so too considering we’ve been shagging’ Ryeowook tells him cheekily and Seunghyun grins.   
‘I enjoyed myself’ Seunghyun assures him  
‘Past tense?’ Ryeowook questions and adds jokingly ‘you breaking up with me?’ but his smile turns slightly sad  
Seunghyun swallows hard ‘I just need to take care of Jiyong right now, he’s not as tough as he makes out’  
Ryeowook reaches out to hug Seunghyun ‘bonds of bandhood run deep, I know. Take care of him, we’ll help’ and he tilts his head up to meet Seunghyun’s gentle kiss.  
‘After this is all over…who knows’ Seunghyun tells Ryeowook  
Ryeowook nods ‘who knows indeed’  
The next few hours see a hive of activity at Heechul’s place as supplies are gathered while the scouting party are out. They have agreed that tonight will be their last night here, there is an air of regret at leaving this safe haven, as well as excitement and nervousness about what the next few days will hold.   
They’re all interested when the buzzer goes to see if it’s someone new who’s found their way here or the scouting party back. A quick check of the cameras and Heechul confirms it’s the scouting party, but only 3 of them. Donghae goes white, there is no happy outcome of this but if it’s Eunhyuk that hasn’t returned? His stomach flips and lurches waiting for the lift. When the door opens and his eyes land on Eunhyuk he starts to sob with relief and launches himself at Eunhyuk, not caring that he’s covered in blood, he holds him tight and then kisses him, deeply, passionately, something they’ve never done with any kind of audience before. Years of habit have meant they’ve kept all kissing behind closed doors but today, right now, Donghae couldn’t give a fuck if the whole world knew that he and Eunhyuk were together. Belatedly he wonders who’s missing and he opens his eyes and looks over Eunhyuk’s shoulder, he can see Leeteuk, dried tears still visible on his cheeks and he can see Taeyang hugging Daesung. Fuck, Siwon? They’ve lost Siwon? What the fuck happened?


	12. Chapter 12

The group gather, voices muted, in the lounge to hear what has happened, the strain is clearly obvious on Leeteuk’s face and the others are quick to comfort him. The three that have returned are all surrounded by people, hugging them, holding their hands, just wanting to be as close to them as possible, quietly celebrating their return. There are tears too, Donghae hasn’t stopped crying, with fear and with relief. Leeteuk’s tears have restarted. Knowing he’s going to have to tell them how he’s failed as a leader. Ryeowook is crying too, seeing how much his leader is hurting, crying for Siwon and, selfishly he feels, for the demised of him and Seunghyun’s burgeoning relationship, there are too many feelings to keep them in today.  
Leeteuk speaks quietly, his breath hitching with sobs and voice cracking as he tries to tell them. It was just sheer bad luck, they ran into a group of undead bigger than they had planned for on their way back, and, although Siwon had fought valiantly, and killed several, he’d been taken down. Leeteuk doesn’t add that the ensuing feeding frenzy had allowed them to escape, that detail just makes him sick. Daesung and Eunhyuk nod along with his story, their heads bowed, knowing it could have easily been any of them taken today.   
Eunhyuk is the first to leave the lounge, supposedly for a shower but he needs to be away from all of this right now, to process what’s happened. With great difficulty he persuades Donghae to leave him, Eunhyuk can only deal with his own feelings right now and he desperately wants to be alone, if only for a short time. Donghae waits in what has become their bedroom, not knowing how best to help Eunhyuk, not really knowing how to deal with his own grief at losing such an important person to their group. When Eunhyuk returns it’s obvious they’re both in their own world of grief, Donghae’s tears which had stopped, return, sliding down his face faster than he can push them off  
‘Stop Donghae, please’ Eunhyuk begs quietly  
Donghae tries a watery smile ‘I can’t, I thought I’d lost you, when Heechul said only 3, I can’t tell you…’ he trails off and his head bows  
Eunhyuk sits next to him on the bed and hugs him tight, still only wearing a towel around his waist  
‘I’m sorry I scared you, I shouldn’t have gone without you’  
Donghae shakes his head ‘no, let’s not do that again, whatever happens, wherever we go, stick together, please’  
‘To the end of the world’ Eunhyuk agrees, using their often quoted promise to each other  
Donghae smiles ‘after all these years, and to the end of the world. Let’s hope it’s not as close as it bloody looks right now’  
They hug tightly and Eunhyuk leans into Donghae to kiss him, it’s not as desperate as the kiss they shared earlier, but it’s deep and passionate and Donghae’s hand is swiftly on Eunhyuk’s torso, stroking his bare skin, Eunhyuk strokes the side of Donghae’s face, kissing him harder. Donghae pushes Eunhyuk back onto the bed and rolls on top of him, loosening the towel and opening it, leaving Eunhyuk naked. He sucks Eunhyuk’s cock into his mouth, teasing Eunhyuk to fully erect with his tongue  
‘Oh, fuck, yeah babe’ Eunhyuk gasps  
Donghae’s cock doesn’t need any extra stimulation, the sight of his naked boyfriend, aroused and ready had him rock solid and wanting a fuck. He doesn’t stop sucking Eunhyuk, quickly teasing him towards orgasm. He knows how to do it fast, there has been the odd occasion, backstage, after a concert when neither of them could wait to get home. The way they dance and flirt onstage had aroused them to the point of no return and they’ve settled for a quick blowjob or wank, the thrill of possible capture had made the experiences intense. Eunhyuk groans out and Donghae knows he’s getting close, Eunhyuk grabs a pillow and smothers himself with it, screaming into it as he comes in Donghae’s mouth. When Eunhyuk is done, Donghae moves up the bed and kisses him, grinning broadly  
‘Can I fuck you now?’ he questions cheekily and is rewarded with a sleepy grin as an answer. He kneels between Eunhyuk’s legs and pushes his cock slowly into him, revelling at Eunhyuk’s hot tightness around his cock. Donghae leans down and kisses Eunhyuk as he thrusts into him, slowly at first but picking up speed. He doesn’t last long tonight, the emotions of the night bursting out of him in an explosive orgasm. Both spent they cuddle up together, chatting about inconsequential things and occasionally kissing each other. They’re both relieved to still have each other tonight and are reluctant to let each other go, even into sleep.  
In an unspoken agreement, Jiyong follows Seunghyun to his bedroom again tonight, keen for the comfort Seunghyun can bring him. Lights off, Jiyong isn’t quite ready to sleep yet and he cuddles up to Seunghyun to chat  
‘This is really real, isn’t it? I mean, I know it is, but it’s so weird it’s unbelievable. I’m not making sense am I?’ he stops  
Seunghyun grins in the darkness ‘you’re making no sense, but I know what you mean’  
Jiyong shoves Seunghyun in the chest gently ‘cheeky. Our lives are weird enough at times, without adding fucking zombies into the mix. I just keep wondering in Seungri is ok, and what if we’d of lost Daesung today? Life suddenly feels so very fragile and short’  
‘I know what you mean, we need to live for today, we might not get tomorrow’ Seunghyun adds darkly  
Jiyong shudders, ‘it’s a scary thought’ and he takes a deep breath before continuing ‘Seunghyun, you and I, you know, in the past… oh fuck it’ he concludes before sliding his hand around the back of Seunghyun’s head and kissing him ‘we might not get very many more tomorrows’  
Seunghyun pauses for a minute, not sure if he should be doing this, then Jiyong’s spirit of ‘fuck it’ infects him too and he reaches for Jiyong, pulling the smaller man on top of him and kissing him hard. They haven’t been together like this for years, they’ve both grown up, and their bodies have subtly changed but the years melt away and they feel like the boys they once were. They kiss, they touch, stroke and arouse before Jiyong whispers to Seunghyun   
‘I want to fuck you’  
‘I was going to say the same thing’ Seunghyun half-jokes back, stroking Jiyong’s pert arse   
‘Do it’ Jiyong encourages, positioning himself on all fours  
Seunghyun slams into Jiyong, making Jiyong cry out louder than he meant to. Seunghyun doesn’t stop, they may not have fucked for years but he remembers what Jiyong likes, he fucks him as hard as he dares, one hand reaching around to wank Jiyong. They are totally lost together, completely unaware of how much of their vocalisations are audible from the lounge on the other side of the door.  
Through his grief, Leeteuk can see that Ryeowook is hurting, hearing his companion in the throes of sex with another and he decides to move him as far away from the sounds as he can. He approaches Ryeowook and holds out his hand  
‘Come with me’ he smiles gently  
Ryeowook winces, shit he thought he was hiding his feelings well, but he nods and takes Leeteuk’s hand. Leeteuk leads him into the master bedroom, away from the lounge, where he’s been sleeping with Heechul and shuts the door. The bed is easily big enough for the three of them anyway and Leeteuk knows Heechul won’t mind one more in his bed.  
They chat for a bit, about tomorrow and about what might happen next. Where might they be evacuated to, what started this all off anyway? They avoid taking about Ryeowook’s feelings for Seunghyun, which Ryeowook is grateful for, he guesses he'd fallen a bit harder than he’d thought for Seunghyun, it’s embarrassing. Yawning, they strip down to boxers to sleep, wondering briefly where Heechul is, they slide into bed. They haven’t fallen asleep before Heechul attempts to sneak into the dark room, stubbing his toe and swearing loudly and making the other two giggle.  
‘Bastard’ Heechul grumbles before he registers the fact that two people laughed ‘wait, Leeteuk, shit, sorry, am I’m interrupting something?’  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook giggle even harder and Leeteuk reaches for the bedside light so Heechul can see what he’s doing  
Heechul grins at the pair of them ‘am I interrupting something?’ he questions again and Leeteuk rolls his eyes  
‘Don’t be a dick Heechul, he was feeling a bit down’  
Heechul strips off and joins them, cuddling up to Ryeowook on his other side ‘what’s up little bro’ he asked him affectionately  
‘Nothing, I’m ok’ Ryeowook told Heechul  
‘He’s sad because he was fucking Seunghyun at the base, now Seunghyun is fucking Jiyong’ Leeteuk told Heechul crudely  
‘Back the fuck up’ Heechul gasped ‘you fucked Seunghyun, at the army base?’  
Ryeowook blushed and nodded  
‘Was he good?’ Heechul leered making Ryeowook blush even deeper  
‘Apparently so’ Leeteuk supplied helpfully, smirking back at Heechul  
‘God damn it’ Heechul said, a bit jealously ‘you’ve made me fucking horny now thinking about him naked’  
Sandwiched between Leeteuk and Heechul, Ryeowook was suddenly aware that Heechul wasn’t the only one feeling horny. He’s kissed both of them before, Heechul for fan service, but Heechul isn’t one to hold back on stage, he’s slipped his tongue into Ryeowook’s mouth a couple of times, it’s been surprisingly erotic. And Leeteuk, he’s kissed Leeteuk for many different reasons actually, he’s never gone any further with either of them though, although he suspects that the two of them have gone further together. Unseen by Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Heechul exchange a glance, it’s a question and an answer and Leeteuk makes the first move. He gently touches Ryeowook’s face, turning it to his and plants a lingering kiss on Ryeowook’s mouth. When he breaks off, Heechul turns Ryeowook to face him and kisses him too, sliding his tongue into Ryeowook’s slightly open mouth. Holy fucking shit, are they suggesting what Ryeowook thinks they’re suggesting? Leeteuk and Heechul take it in turns to kiss Ryeowook, snuggling closer to each other, trapping him between their bodies, reaching over him to caress each other, caressing him. Between the two of them they strip Ryeowook naked, he doesn’t resist, this is fucking hot. He pushes his slightly trembling hands down the back of Leeteuk’s boxer’s, feeling his naked skin under his hand, he can’t resist giving Leeteuk’s arse a squeeze. Leeteuk responded, thrusting his cock towards Ryeowook’s and rubbing their two erections together. Behind him, Ryeowook can feel Heechul caressing his arse, his underwear gone, Heechul pushes a lubed finger inside Ryeowook’s arse, he gasps out loud, wasn’t expecting that but it feels good. He’s still kissing Leeteuk, and stroking his arse when Heechul shifts and whispers in his ear ‘I’m going to fuck you now’. Ryeowook naturally shifts, making sure Heechul has the best access possible and he turns his head to kiss him as Heechul’s cock slides into him. Heechul holds him tight, around the chest and around the belly while he works his way inside. Once he’s in he again whispers in Ryeowook’s ear ‘you fuck Leeteuk now’. Leeteuk hasn’t missed this suggestion, he’s been waiting for it, and he turns his back on Ryeowook as Heechul reaches for Ryeowook’s cock and slicks it with lube. Ryeowook’s cock slides neatly into Leeteuk and the 3 of them move gently together, Ryeowook fucking and being fucked. Never in a million years would he have imagined he would one day be having a threesome in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.


	13. Chapter 13

Seungri has been trapped in a building just 3 blocks away from Heechul’s, not that he knows where Heechul lives. He'd been chased in here by another group the same day he’d left Taeyang’s. They knew he was still here, he knew they were still out there, he’s been expecting them to attack but it seems like they’re intent on starving him out which is a much scarier concept. He hadn’t packed much before he left Taeyang’s, he hadn’t had much of a chance while Ryeowook had been in the shower and he hadn’t wanted to alert Ryeowook as to what he had been planning. He’s regretted leaving the safety of his friends, this group outside is something else. They have weapons, not just knives but machetes, and at least one gun. They are super aggressive too, attacking anyone who comes close, be they living or dead. Killing the dead isn’t a problem as far as Seungri is concerned, the less of them the better. The attacks on the living though, they are scary to watch, the group have a well-practiced drill of distraction and attack, they take everything that the person or people are carrying, including weapons, leaving them defenceless against the undead. Seungri is legitimately too scared to go out, however, he’s going to have to make a move at some point, he’s getting hungrier than he’s been in many years and he doesn’t think he can last many more days without leaving him too weak to fight effectively, against whoever.  
He sees another group in the distance, heading for the psycho groups’ position, he groans internally, poor bastards have no idea what’s waiting for them. They’re a large group though, bigger than the psycho group, and it crossed Seungri’s mind that these guys might be his salvation, the psycho group might be so busy concentrating on this other group that he can slip away unnoticed and find somewhere else, maybe even head back to Taeyang’s. He decides this is his best chance and quickly gathers what’s left of his belongings, readying himself to run. He checks the positions of the two other groups out if the window, the psychos are readying themselves, spreading out, concealing themselves as he’s seen them do before. And the other group, Seungri counts them, there’s 9, are getting closer. Suddenly one of them moves in a way he recognises, the guy is tall and slender, and he’s dancing in a way that Seungri has only ever seen one man dance. His heart sinks like a stone, it can’t be, can it? Seunghyun? He looks more closely at the others and now he knows, he can make out Taeyang and Daesung. He can make out Ryeowook and he thinks he can identify Heechul and Leeteuk. The last 3 are a bit further behind, he can’t work out who they are yet but he has no doubt that these are his friends. Fuck, just fuck. All thoughts of escape are now gone, Seungri is frantic to warn them of the danger they’re facing but how? He can’t think straight and he thinks he may actually be losing his mind when he finally identifies one of the 3 at the back. It looks like Jiyong, but it can’t be Jiyong can it? He killed Jiyong and the others buried him. Jiyong can’t be here, he can’t be alive. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, the man on the street below him is clearly Jiyong, alive and together with the rest of the group. A lump forms in Seungri’s throat, his beloved Jiyong is alive.  
Seungri makes his way down the stairs, knife in hand, no more hiding for him, if this psycho group is going to attack his friends he’s going to be there to help them. His mind is still spinning after seeing Jiyong, what the hell had happened when he killed him? How the fuck is he alive?  
His group finally meet with the first of the psycho group, this guy is their greeter, the first one they send, his job is to look small and weak, get the strangers talking and then to signal the others to join him once they’re relaxed. It’s a tactic that’s worked well for them before but Seungri is determined that it won’t work today. He waits until the signal is given and the other 5 psycho’s swagger out from their positions, weapons pointed at his group before he rushes out, yelling out to his friends not to comply with the psychos. They all look stunned to see him, the psycho group try to grab him as he runs towards Taeyang and Seunghyun but they miss, cursing him and each other for letting him slip by. Seungri throws himself towards Jiyong, laughing and crying and hugging him tight  
‘I thought…’ he choked ‘I thought you were dead’  
‘I know’ Jiyong told him ‘the others told me, you killed Mino, not me’  
Seungri gawps at Jiyong ‘Mino? Seriously?’  
Jiyong nods and Seungri suddenly looks at the ground  
‘Jiyong’ he all but whispers ‘I’m sorry’  
‘Don’t be’ Jiyong understands what he’s trying to apologise for ‘I wouldn’t have wanted to live like that, you did the right thing’  
They hug tightly but don’t have time to chat anymore, the psycho group has faced up to their group and clearly aren’t prepared to back down in the face of a larger group. But they’re at an even bigger disadvantage than they realise, Seungri has been studying them for the last few days and he darts around his group, warning them exactly what is going to happen and when. It flusters the psycho group who are used to being in charge, they’re used to having the upper hand but Seungri’s information has lost them that. He knows that the backup they’re pretending to call for is non-existent, he knows how many people they have, he knows too much. The psycho group, scared for once and on the back foot do something they haven’t done before. The guy with the gun levels it at Seungri, aims it, and before anyone can react, he shoots Seungri through the head. Seungri freezes immediately, falls backwards and hits the tarmac of the road with a sickening thud. The melee immediately following is incredible, Jiyong is screaming, he’s not the only one, some of the psycho group clearly think the shooter has gone too far and are backing off from him too. Jiyong rushes at the shooter, knife at the ready, he’s not thinking straight, he’s not thinking at all. The shooter freezes, unsure about what he’s done but it’s too late to take it back. Jiyong is on him, still screaming obscenities and, before anyone on either side can stop him, Jiyong has stabbed the shooter multiple times, it’s clear from the blood that the injuries Jiyong has inflicted are unsurvivable, the remainder of the psycho group clearly decide they’ve bitten off more than they can chew and make a run for it, leaving their dying friend behind. Someone, he can’t see who, slams into the back of Jiyong and holds his arms tightly at his sides, restraining him. There’s no need though, all of the fight has gone out of him, and he slumps to the ground and cries.  
With the psycho group gone the others are left trying to make sense of what has just gone down. They’ve found Seungri and lost him in the space of just a few minutes. Jiyong has gone from happy and excited to catatonic, his screaming and crying have stopped as suddenly as they started and he’s now sat motionless on the floor, refusing to communicate with anyone. They don’t have time to hang about, the noise has drawn out the few undead that have survived the psycho group and no doubt, the gunshot will have attracted others. The guys quickly pick through the psycho group’s belongings that they’ve abandoned, gathering food and a couple of decent knives, Ryeowook goes to pick up the gun but Seunghyun stops him  
‘You don’t even know how to use it, leave it, it’ll be more trouble than its worth’  
Ryeowook shoots him a particularly dirty look ‘who says I don’t know how to use it? Just because those fuckers back on the base never gave me a chance you think I’m incompetent?’  
Seunghyun is stunned by the vitriol behind Ryeowook’s words ‘wait, I didn’t say you were incompetent, can you shoot?’  
‘Actually yes I can, so back the fuck off, I’m taking the gun’ and he grabs is before going to look for more ammunition.  
Items gathered, their thoughts turn to Seungri and what to do with his body, the heart-breaking truth is there is no park nearby, no quiet flowery corner for him to be laid to rest in. No one wants to leave him as a meal though so they make the decision to carry him into the nearest building and barricade him in a room, it’s the best they can do for their friend and many tears are shed as they say their last farewells. Jiyong hasn’t moved, hasn’t spoken, and won’t respond to anyone. While the rest take care of Seungri, Leeteuk sits quietly with Jiyong, it’s probably only him that can have any idea of the weight of responsibility that now lies heavy on Jiyong’s shoulders, losing his maknae like this is too horrifying to comprehend.  
When they’re ready to move off, the issue of Jiyong becomes more pressing, in the end, Taeyang takes Seunghyun’s bag, Daesung takes Jiyong’s and Seunghyun carries Jiyong on his back. Jiyong is so far gone in his own thoughts that they have to tie him on, he won’t even hold on to Seunghyun, they are becoming increasingly concerned about his state of mind.  
For Jiyong it was a moment of incredible joy, seeing Seungri and watching him helping the group, followed by white-hot anger as that stranger extinguished Seungri’s life. Jiyong doesn’t remember thinking about killing that guy, it just happened, he never imagined he’d be that sort of person, how could he have done that, even in the face of what that stranger had done? Now, he’s aware that people are talking to him, moving him, but his head is just full of static and blankness. He’s aware that they’re moving, he’s aware of Seunghyun’s strong back muscles against his chest and, although Seunghyun’s breathing is heavy, its soothing to Jiyong and it reminds him that he too needs to keep breathing. Right now it’s the only thing he can do.


	14. Chapter 14

As night begins to fall they head for the first rest stop that Jiyong had identified when they were back at Heechul’s, thankfully he’d written his plan down, planning ahead in case he wasn’t with them for any reason, no one had imagined it going this way though. The building is a school, was a school judging by the air of abandonment it’s already giving off. There are two undead in the playground and Leeteuk encourages Heechul to step forward with him and take care of them. Its Heechul’s first kill and he has the same reaction that most of them do, utter revulsion and the urge to vomit whatever they last ate.  
Inside the school building, all is quiet, they find a classroom big enough for them all to spread out and get comfortable. Taeyang and Daesung help Seunghyun untie Jiyong from his back, they hadn’t realised how much he’s been suffering until he cannot straighten up as they lift Jiyong down, Seunghyun’s back and Jiyong’s chest are soaked in sweat. Donghae steps forward and quietly lays his hand on Seunghyun’s forearm, leading him slightly away from Jiyong and indicates for him to lie down as best he can. He works the knots out of Seunghyun’s muscles, gently but firmly and Seunghyun can’t help but groan out, first in pain, and then in relief as he starts feeling his muscles relax.   
Leeteuk, Heechul and Taeyang head out to check on some noises they’ve heard, after the day they’ve all had they need to know that they are completely safe here. Everyone is becoming less trusting of the outside world by the day. As they round a corner, they see something none of them had expected to see, the girl is about 7 years old, still dressed in her school uniform, and clearly alone. She had been quietly sat on the floor but, once she spots them, the now familiar flame of hunger blazes in her eyes and she stands up and advances towards them, ready to feed. Leeteuk, Heechul and Taeyang exchange glances, none of them wants to have to kill her, and she’s just a child. They have no choice though, they cannot leave an undead roaming around while they’re sleeping. Putting his feelings as far aside as he can Leeteuk steps forward and dispatches the girl as quickly and respectfully as he can, his heart is heavy though, how on earth did this child end up here alone?  
They check the rest of the building, finding no one else, before they return to the rest of the group. Food has been prepared and saved for them but Leeteuk has no appetite after killing that child, after briefing the others he seeks out Jiyong, figuring his silence is just what he needs right now. Jiyong is led, curled into himself in a quiet corner, Leeteuk sits next to his head, hugging his own knees to his chest, before speaking quietly to Jiyong  
‘Hey, I just wanted to come and say I’m sorry. I’m sorry about giving you such a hard time back at Heechul’s, I’m sorry that I was mean to you about Taeyang’s shoes, I’m sorry I haven’t let you lead more, mostly though I’m sorry about Seungri and what you had to do today.’  
Jiyong winces slightly when Leeteuk finishes his little speech, encouraged at the response, no matter how small, Leeteuk continues  
‘Just now, out there, I had to kill a little girl, I…’ Leeteuk stops and bows his head, a tear slides down his face ‘how has it come to killing kids?’ he trails off sadly, glancing over at Jiyong, Leeteuk sees that he too has begun to weep silently. Leeteuk shifts and holds his arms out to Jiyong, wordlessly, but Jiyong accepts, climbing onto Leeteuk’s lap and curling onto his chest, the two leaders hug and cry together. The weight of leadership is understood by them both though and their bond deepens as Leeteuk comforts Jiyong and Jiyong comforts Leeteuk.  
‘I’m sorry I went offline and left it all to you’ Jiyong croaks, his voice cracking after so much screaming earlier  
‘Don’t be sorry’ Leeteuk comforts ‘we all need to have a bit of time off now and then’  
‘Not usually in front of others though’ Jiyong adds  
Leeteuk nods ruefully ‘true, it’s usually a private thing’  
Both of them lapse back into their own thoughts, both of them have had more than 10 years leading their own groups, neither is used to showing their deepest vulnerabilities to others.  
Seunghyun approaches them, surprised to see Jiyong in Leeteuk’s lap  
‘Ok?’ he asks them carefully, not entirely sure he’s not intruding  
They both nod  
‘I’m sorry you had to carry me’ Jiyong tells Seunghyun and Seunghyun just looks relieved that Jiyong is talking again  
‘Hey, it’s ok’ he tells him softly ‘anytime. We’re just organising a rota for sleeping and watching, you two are sleeping first’ and then seeing that they’re both going to start protesting he holds up his hand to stop them ‘no arguing, you wanted a say, you need to be in the meetings’ he grins at them both  
Leeteuk and Jiyong exchange a glance, both of them are trying to fight the urge to organise everyone, they can’t deny the truth behind Seunghyun’s words though, they’ve both missed the meeting, and they need to accept what they’re being told.  
The night passes peacefully, they have 3 watchers and 6 sleepers at any one time which works out really well. Everyone has got some sleep by the time morning comes and they’re another day closer to the port. They’re more cautious than they were yesterday morning but also more experienced, they set off determined that today will be better and that they won’t lose anyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

They walk together, the lines between the SUJU boys and the Big Bang boys growing ever more blurred as they work together. Leeteuk and Jiyong are in front today, together, yesterday’s events healed their previously fractious relationship, they chat, comparing notes, more surprised than they should be over the similarities of their leadership roles.  
They take a break for lunch, they’ve had an easy morning, they’ve seen no one else, living or dead. They’re just about to pack up and head off when Eunhyuk indicates for them to be quiet and points out a group of people coming in the opposite direction, they count 7 of them and everyone is instantly on alert. After yesterday’s nasty surprise with the psycho group, they know they need to be on their guard with any strangers and they prepare themselves with weapons drawn. They let the other group come to their position, they’re in a good place right now with plenty of space and potential escape routes. Suddenly there is an excited cry from one of the other group and he sprints towards them, for a second everyone freezes then Ryeowook yells in excitement too. Kyuhyun crashes into Ryeowook and hugs him tight. He’s followed by Yesung and Sungmin, all of the SUJU boys are incredibly excited, thrilled to see more of their bandmates alive and well.  
Kyuhyun holds Ryeowook by the face ‘why are you off the base? Please tell me you haven’t deserted’  
Ryeowook rolls his eyes ‘of course not’ and he explains how they were dismissed. Kyuhyun looks shocked, he had been on leave with his family for a couple of days  
‘More to the point’ Ryeowook asks him ‘where are you going? You’re heading in the wrong direction’  
Kyuhyun looks confused ‘the news said to head for the airport for mandatory evacuations’  
Ryeowook shook his head ‘not the airport, the port’  
‘The port’ Kyuhyun questions ‘why there?’  
‘Military orders man, we were told to gather friends, family and neighbours and head for the port on foot’  
Kyuhyun isn’t convinced ‘I think the airport is a better bet, don’t you?’  
Jiyong has overhead their conversation and he can’t stop himself from stepping in now  
‘Mate, the airport is overrun with these things, trust me, I’ve been there’ and he shudders ‘come with us to the port, we’ll be safer as a bigger group’  
Ryeowook has been nodding along but Kyuhyun still looks unconvinced ‘I’ll talk to the others’ he tells them.  
The other group have been very short of food so, while Ryeowook and Kyuhyun have been chatting with Jiyong, others have been sharing food, Kyuhyun is clearly hungry so they let him go and eat and discuss what they’ve told him with his group.  
The lost SUJU trio have been travelling with 2 couples, they seem like nice people but they are utterly unmoveable when it comes to changing their travel plans, they are going to the airport, nothing anyone says will convince them otherwise. Jiyong tries his best, he knows them going to the airport is suicidal, he tells them in detail what he experienced there to no avail. The SUJU boys, on the other hand, know that if their other members trust Jiyong and trust that Ryeowook and Seunghyun have got it right, they need to head for the port. Their group ends up splitting. Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Yesung join the port bound group, much to the others relief. They say a fond farewell to their travelling companions, wishing them luck, and move on towards the second overnight spot planned by Jiyong.  
It’s another school, this one though has nasty surprises seemingly around every corner. By the time they fight their way to a classroom that they can barricade, everyone has been splattered with blood, at least 10 undead have been killed and they’re all feeling pretty exhausted.  
Kyuhyun and Ryeowook as scheduled to sleep first and they head, hand in hand for a quietish corner, excited to be back together. They’ve been split into different groups for military training, only able to see each other at mealtimes and usually not able to chat for long. In the dim light of the sunset, they lie together, hugging each other tightly and kissing as quietly as they can. It doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone, Seunghyun spots them and he smiles to himself, he has a horrible feeling he'd hurt Ryeowook when he’d chosen to support Jiyong first and he’d been concerned that Ryeowook had fallen for him. Seeing Ryeowook and Kyuhyun together though, those worries melt away, those two were obviously real, and he had been the distraction he always thought he had been. He hopes they can give Kyuhyun and Ryeowook as much time together as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

As the final members of the now dozen-strong group wake up, they are grimly aware that they are in trouble. Them fighting their way in last night had solved one problem but its left them with an even bigger one. Overnight the undead have gathered at the door, each drawn by the noise of others. The group have no idea how many undead are outside but it sounds like a lot, the murmurings are getting louder and each watch overnight has seen more items added to the barricade to keep the undead out. They are safe, but they’re also trapped.   
There are two options as far as they can work out, go out the door and face an unknown number of undead, or they can go out of the window. Considering they fought their way up to the second floor last night to give them a better vantage point, the window isn’t a particularly safe option either.  
They all sit in a messy circle, weighing up their options, Leeteuk as normal is taking control but he has Jiyong by his side now and is taking care to run all options by him, much more understanding now of Jiyong’s management style. They decide that, before they try the door, someone should try the window and see if they can make it to a next-door classroom, which will hopefully be a safer escape route. Leeteuk quietly suggests that he makes the first attempt at the window, Jiyong concedes that the SUJU leader is definitely fitter than he is, he’s seen Leeteuk’s body in their latest super show and has to admit, Leeteuk is ripped.  
Decision made, Leeteuk heads for the window his heart is in his mouth, this is seriously stupid stuff, but he grins to cover his discomfort. ‘I’ll be back shortly’ he quips, climbing up onto the windowsill and lowering himself out of the window to the brickwork below. There are ledges, they aren’t big but they’re enough for him to balance on with most of his foot and to cling onto with his fingers. He edges carefully to the classroom next door and, with an indescribable stroke of luck, finds a broken window he can climb through. On the way in the window, he catches his trousers on a small but sharp piece of glass still poking out and he rips a hole in his trousers as well as slicing his thigh. It’s surprisingly deep and bleeds a lot making him curse his own stupidity. Using his stashed knife he cuts off the sleeve of his shirt and fashions himself a tourniquet to stem the blood before scouting around the classroom, making sure it’s safe. The classroom opens on to a different corridor from the one they slept in and it seems like the undead have abandoned this corridor in favour of theirs. It’s not ideal, but if they can all make it to this room, and quietly, they should be able to escape from here.  
He signals out of the window for the next person to come, and carefully removes the sharp glass from the window while he’s waiting, checking the whole frame to make sure it’s safe.   
Kyuhyun is 5th into the new classroom and he’s as concerned as they’ve all been at how much Leeteuk is bleeding. Kyuhyun reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver tin, inside it he has a miniature medical kit, Leeteuk grins at him until he sees exactly what Kyuhyun has been looking for in it. A sterile needle and surgical stitching thread, Leeteuk shudders at the thought that he might need stitches.  
Kyuhyun is convinced it’s the best way, his father is a vet and he’s watched his dad more times than he cares to remember. Using hand signals only, Leeteuk has emphasised to them all the need for silence in this room, Kyuhyun motions for Leeteuk to remove his trousers. The cut is still bleeding and Leeteuk knows he’s going to be a hindrance if he’s not sorted out, still, there’s no anaesthetic in Kyuhyun medical kit, there is no way around this, this is going to hurt.  
While the other group members arrive one by one through the window, Kyuhyun carefully stitches Leeteuk’s leg. Leeteuk lies on his back, tears streaming down his face as he endures the pain in total silence. On one side of him sits Heechul, on the other, Jiyong, they both hold one of his hands, both uncomplaining as he squeezes them. Kyuhyun inserts seven stitches, they’re incredibly neat, and it’s successfully stemmed the bleeding, once he’s done, Leeteuk gives him a watery smile. Kyuhyun hugs him and breathes ‘I’m so sorry’ into Leeteuk’s ear. Leeteuk shakes his head, there’s no need for Kyuhyun to apologise.  
Once they’re all in the new classroom they silently make their way out of the school, Leeteuk is limping slightly, the stitches pulling as he moves. Once again Heechul and Jiyong are by his side, supporting him, making it easier and less painful for him to move.  
They make slow progress today, they’re aware of Leeteuk’s pain but this area is also a lot more overrun with the undead, they have to be careful and clear a path through. By late afternoon it becomes obvious that they’re not going to make it to Jiyong’s third planned overnight stop, they need to rethink. Eunhyuk and Donghae split from the main group to scout for somewhere in one direction while Yesung and Sungmin go another direction. The group hear Donghae and Eunhyuk signal first and wait for Yesung and Sungmin to return before following the sound. Eunhyuk and Donghae have found a private house, front door ajar but the house itself is clear. They all tumble in, glad of the comfort that this house brings after a couple of nights on hard floors. They secure the house, this place is easy, only 2 solid doors to check and then they’re safe. After the tension of the day they can finally relax for tonight, tomorrow should see them arriving at the port and its proximity lightens the mood. Someone finds the original homeowners stash of alcohol and they happily pass it around, drinking the house dry within an hour. Up in the bathroom, Leeteuk finds painkillers and takes a couple before stashing the rest, medication is something they’ve largely forgotten about but they won’t make that mistake again.  
The house is large, with plenty of space for them all to have some privacy and sleep comfortably. Nevertheless, Seunghyun still manages to walk in on Ryeowook getting his cock sucked by Kyuhyun. Ryeowook is too far gone into ecstasy to care, watching Kyuhyun on his knees in front of him is so damn hot. Seunghyun grabs Ryeowook by the chin and turns him toward him before kissing him, deeply and passionately, before leaving Kyuhyun and Ryeowook to each other.  
His own cock now awoken, Seunghyun seeks out Jiyong, wondering if he’s up for a fuck. He finds him with Leeteuk and Heechul still, judging by the subtle looks Leeteuk and Heechul are giving each other, they’re hoping for some time alone. Grinning at them and winking he grabs Jiyong’s hand and pulls him away mid-conversation. Jiyong is momentarily annoyed but as they walk away, Seunghyun indicates for him to look back, Heechul and Leeteuk are already in each other’s arms, kissing and caressing each other. Jiyong blushes slightly at his own density before Seunghyun tugs on his hand again, looking for a spare bedroom.  
They pass one room with a firmly closed door, by his reckonings, Seunghyun thinks this is probably Donghae and Eunhyuk, he hadn’t missed their reunion kiss at Heechul’s, was it only a few days ago? One of them is already crying out behind the door, lost in the moment. Seunghyun is now incredibly horny and thankfully the next bedroom he and Jiyong arrive at is empty.  
He pulls Jiyong in roughly, slams the door shut and pushes Jiyong onto the bed ‘tell me to stop if you don’t want this’ he tells him. Jiyong shakes his head and for one horrible moment, Seunghyun thinks he’s refusing, he stops, unsure.  
‘I’m not going to tell you to stop’ Jiyong clarifies, reaching for Seunghyun’s shirt and starting to unbutton it.   
There’s no foreplay, no teasing of each other, Seunghyun rips Jiyong’s clothes off as fast as he can while Jiyong is doing the same to him. Their lips crash together and Jiyong shoves his tongue roughly into Seunghyun’s mouth. They grab at each other, leaving marks and scratches in their haste. Seunghyun fucks Jiyong first, he does it hard, and Jiyong has always preferred rougher sex, even right at the beginning. Seunghyun comes first, roaring out his orgasm, deep inside Jiyong. Jiyong is still hard and keen to bury his cock in Seunghyun. They change positions, Seunghyun doesn’t have the need to be fucked quite as hard as Jiyong so Jiyong goes easier on him. It doesn’t take him long to come too, kissing Seunghyun deeply as he does.


	17. Chapter 17

For the first time since they left Heechul’s, everyone has slept well and, knowing that today should see them arriving at the port, the mood is jovial this morning. They pack up, keen to get moving, keen to be evacuated from this overrun city, not knowing where they were heading but not particularly caring.  
They walk more purposefully this morning, dispatching the odd undead that they come across with well-practised ease, taking it, in turn, to take the lead and do the killing.  
They debate about stopping for lunch, all keen to keep moving and to get to the port but hunger wins out and they stop. The place that they’ve stopped is one of the more scenic areas of this city and it’s thankfully pretty deserted. They see the odd person in the distance, obviously heading for the port too. It’s actually surprising that it’s not got busier the closer they’ve got, surely there should be more people heading for the promised evacuation ships.  
Once they’ve eaten they resume walking, they can see the port in the distance and it looks deserted, there are no ships that they can make out, no people around the buildings, no movement, nothing. Hearts sinking they carry on moving towards their destination, no one is prepared to vocalise what they’re all thinking, maybe they’re too late.  
Arriving at the main port building, Leeteuk and Jiyong once again in the lead, the approach the door, each stepping back to let the other try it, neither wanting to trample on the others toes. Leeteuk grabs Jiyong’s hand, pulls it towards the handle and, grinning at their own absurdity, pull the door handle together, both pleasantly surprised when it opens.  
Once inside they can make out a reception desk in the gloom and thankfully someone is manning it. They indicate to the others to come in and cautiously approach the desk.  
The man is obviously military and from his uniform, they can tell he is high ranking. One by one they approach and either salute or bow to the man before he speaks.  
‘Welcome gentlemen, how many of you are there?’  
’12 in all sir’ Leeteuk tells him, saluting out of sheer habit  
‘Big group’ the man comments ‘you want to be evacuated together?’  
All twelve men nod in unison, they’ve been through too much to be split now, and they may need each other wherever they’re going. The military man nods before asking them to line up in age order and produce ID so he can book them in. there’s some jostling and discussions as the Big Bang and SUJU members try to work out who is older. That done they quietly wait their turn, they’re issued with a wristband, similar to hospital wristbands, with their ID and information as well as their evacuation ship information. They’re directed towards a room, it’s huge and almost full. Camp beds are set out and, as they enter the room, they’re directed to their row and bed number. It’s incredibly well organised. As they arrive at their beds the whispering starts, from the beds closest to them and radiating out, they hear their names, their band names and they’re suddenly thrust back into fame that they’ve forgotten over the past week. It’s odd to be recognised again, although it shouldn’t be.  
Checking their bands they can see that their ship is due to leave the day after tomorrow, there is nothing to do now but wait. Meals are provided here and the first thing that they do once they’ve settled in is to gather their remaining food and take it to the kitchens so it can be shared with everyone here. They hear the murmurings of approval from the other residents which is nice.  
Slowly people get braver, approaching them to chat, shy and overwhelmed at first but it becomes clear to people that these boys, famous or not, have been through similar experiences to their own. These boys are the same as they are and, by the time their ship arrives, new friendships have been formed, people are treating them like sons and brothers instead of idols. It gives them all hope that wherever they are going and however long they are gone for that things will be ok in the end.


End file.
